Flipped
by Annie Sparklecakes
Summary: Who knew Naruto could be such an expert matchmaker, Kakashi could be so cunning and perceptive, and Sakura could ever get over the boy of her dreams? Not Sasuke, that's for sure. Team Seven will never be the same. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Blanket disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will.**

**Flipped**

Sakura skipped down the streets of Konoha. The sun was just beginning to set; it was a lovely summer evening; the breeze was blowing through her long, silky pink tresses of hair; and she was headed to Team Seven's weekly dinner, this time at Naruto's apartment.

It didn't get much better than this.

She spotted a head of spiky ebony hair up ahead.

Or maybe it did…

She made her way to the Uchiha and squealed out, "Sasuke! Hi!"

Sasuke turned and glared at her, but she didn't care if she annoyed him. She was in too good of a mood to let his jerkiness bother her.

"Are you going to Naruto's already?" she asked.

"Obviously."

"Why so early?" he didn't answer, so she continued. "I'm going to make dinner. You should thank me, you know. If I wasn't around, you'd be eating instant ramen every time you went to Naruto's for dinner."

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have these dinners."

If it was anyone but Sasuke, Sakura would have been offended. As it was, she just smiled knowingly, "Aren't you glad you have me around?"

"Hn."

Sakura laughed. It was as close to an agreement as she would get.

"Why are you so happy?"

Sakura glanced at Sasuke. "Why wouldn't I be?" she shot back.

Sasuke looked irritated. "You look exhausted; it's hot; we're going to meet Naruto and his idiocy. Anything else?"

Sakura flushed. "It's… pretty today?" she offered meekly.

Sasuke just shook his head.

* * *

Kakashi flopped onto the couch and pulled out his favorite book. "Sakura, your cooking is improving," he commented.

Sakura beamed, until Naruto added, "Yeah, remember the first time? She nearly burned down the whole building."

Her frown deepened when Sasuke smirked, "Now we know the difference between salt and sugar, right, Sakura?"

"You guys are so mean," she pouted, seating herself beside Kakashi, who ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Leave my girl alone," he said. The two boys smirked and joined them on the couch.

"You heard the man," Sakura grinned.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "It's just because you look better in a swimsuit than we do." Sakura whacked him upside the head. "Jeez, Sakura," Naruto rubbed his head. "You're so violent! How are you supposed to get a boyfriend that way?"

Kakashi quickly suppressed his perverted smirk. Sasuke noticed and rolled his eyes.

Sakura blushed and sunk back into the seats of Naruto's violently orange couch.

Sasuke blinked. "_Do _you like someone?"

"No!" Sakura squeaked.

Kakashi looked up from his book. "Who is it?" he asked, turning a page. "I want to break his legs."

Sakura scoffed. "Like you could," she retorted.

The three boys looked at her, and she immediately realized her mistake.

"I knew it! Who is it Sakura?" Naruto asked eagerly.

Sakura stayed silent, face turning redder by the minute.

"Is it Lee?" Kakashi asked, turning back to his book.

"Lee? No way!" Sakura sputtered. "Not that he's a bad guy, or anything…" she added hastily.

"Good, your kids would all have bushy eyebrows," Naruto remarked with a snicker. "Is it Shikamaru? It's him, isn't it? I saw the way you were flirting with him yesterday…"

Sasuke and Kakashi both raised eyebrows at this, and Sakura flushed, glaring at Naruto. "You're an idiot," she said. "I was just asking him a question."

"Whatever you say, Sakura… Wait – is it still Sasuke?"

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, and Sakura looked away.

"No, I don't like Sasuke anymore…" she said quietly.

Sensing the tension, Kakashi looked up. "I'm going home. Gotta wake up early tomorrow. And I'm beat," he yawned to illustrate his point. 'See ya. Thanks for dinner, Sakura." He winked. "And we'll continue this tomorrow."

He disappeared, and Naruto turned back to his friends.

"Sakura, please tell me it isn't Kiba."

"I don't see why it matters!" she said, folding her arms across her chest. She looked annoyed.

"Probably because you're the only one of us likely to have any sort of romantic relations," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, 'cause Sasuke's got a pole up his ass—"

"And Naruto's an idiot no one can put up with," Sasuke shot back.

"You forgot to add that I'm the cutest," she pointed out. They just lookedat her, and she scowled.

"Sakuraaa!" Naruto whined. "Who is it?"

Sakura shook her head and got up. "I'm leaving. Bye, guys."

She moved towards the door, and Sasuke quickly rose from his seat and followed. She turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "If you think I'm going to tell you who it is—"

"I don't care," he cut her off. "I'm just walking you home, idiot."

"Oh, you don't have to—"

"Sakura."

She rolled her eyes. "Later, Naruto!" she waved to the boy sulking on the couch.

"Have fun," Sasuke added quietly. Sakura smirked and Naruto looked confused.

At least, until the other two left, and he spotted the pile of dishes littering his kitchen.

"Hey! Who's gonna clean this up?"

* * *

The night air was cool and breezy, the moon was bright, and the streets were quiet. It was beautiful.

"You really don't have to walk me, you know. And if this is about me being weak, don't forget, I could easily kick _your_ butt."

Sasuke hid his smirk. Days after he had returned to Konoha, Sakura had invited him to spar with her. He had accepted, but once the fight had started, he had scoffed about how weak she was. She had snapped and gone all out, and Sasuke, shocked, could do nothing but block her attacks.

"That was a fluke. You surprised me."

Sakura snorted. "Hardly. Face it, the almighty Uchiha isn't so mighty."

"So, this guy," he began. Sakura groaned. "Is he stronger than me?"

"Way stronger," she laughed.

Sasuke glared at her. "It better not be Itachi…"

"You goof! There are a lot of people stronger than you, you know."

Sasuke scoffed. "Name three."

"Gaara, Neji, and Lee. I have more, if you want," she offered.

Sasuke winced inwardly. _Way to bruise a guy's ego, Sakura…_

Sakura smiled at him. "I'm just kidding, Sasuke. You know you're the strongest ninja in Konoha," she said sweetly.

"Hn."

"Well…" she amended. "After Naruto."

She laughed and sped away as Sasuke gaped after her.

* * *

Sakura rummaged in her purse for her keys. "Where the heck are they?" she muttered. Sasuke sighed and she frowned. "Quit your sulking, I told you not to bother, didn't I?"

"I'm not sulking," he replied, crossing his arms.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Macho." Finally she pulled out a ring of keys. "Found them!"

Sasuke glanced at them. "Why do you have so many?"

"One for my apartment, one for Naruto's, one for Kakashi's, one for yours—"

"You have a key to my house?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura blinked. "Um. Yeah. We all have keys to each other's places."

"I don't," Sasuke said. He held out his hand. "Give me my key."

"Uh-uh. No way," Sakura shook her head. "_Mine_."

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and Sakura scowled at him. "I'm not going to come and attack you in the middle of the night, you know. And I'll even give you one of mine to make up for it."

"No. why do you even have a key to my house?"

Sakura shrugged. "Because."

"That's not an answer."

"Is now."

They continued their bickering the whole way to Sakura's apartment, when she suddenly stopped, cheeks just slightly pink. Since she had been growing red from anger, Sasuke didn't think anything of it.

"Hello, Sakura, Sasuke."

"Neji," Sasuke nodded at the Hyuuga who had just arrived and was unlocking the door beside Sakura's.

"Hi, Neji," Sakura said cheerfully. "Where have you been?"

"Training with Lee," he answered.

"Oh… fun." Neji smirked. "We were just eating dinner at Naruto's. Next week we're eating here," she gestured towards her door. "Come by if you like. I'm cooking," she grinned.

"Exactly why you shouldn't come," Sasuke muttered. Sakura smiled sweetly at Neji and moved back to grind her heel into Sasuke's foot.

He winced. He was surprised, too. Sakura was stubborn about their weekly dinners; either they all got together, or none of them, and no one else was allowed to come. And now she was inviting Hyuuga?

"Maybe I will," Neji shrugged. "I've been living off of ramen, mostly. Not healthy." He opened the door. "I should go. Goodnight."

"Goodnight!"

"Hn."

Sakura sighed, almost dreamily, before she seemed to remember who was still standing there with her. She turned red, and busied herself with unlocking the door to her apartment.

"So, it's Neji."

Sakura tensed.

"Don't bother lying to me, Sakura," Sasuke smirked, leaning against the wall.

"It's not him!" she squeaked out.

"If I hadn't just seen you drooling over him, I might have believed that."

Sakura sighed and opened the door. She walked in and Sasuke followed, shutting the door behind him.

"Was I really drooling?" she asked miserably.

"Well," Sasuke said thoughtfully, "you're better than you used to be."

Sakura flushed angrily. "Screw you."

"Seriously, though. Why Hyuuga? You don't exactly have a chance with him."

Sakura pouted. "You're just jealous 'cause now he's got more fangirls than you do."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it tears me up inside."


	2. Chapter 2

**Flipped**

"Sakuraaa! Why won't you tell us?" Naruto whined.

Sakura ignored him, opting to glare at the ground. Sasuke smirked. Naruto had been pestering her while they waited for their ever-late sensei; she hadn't said a word to him; she was ignoring Naruto, and she was _pissed_.

It was shaping up to be a very interesting morning.

"Naruto, leave her alone," Kakashi said, appearing suddenly with a _poof!_

Sakura smiled at him, and Naruto sulked.

"Now, Sakura," he said, turning to the girl, "Who is it? Hurry, we need to start training."

Sakura's smile dropped, and Naruto laughed.

"Don't bother," Sasuke drawled. "She's not going to tell you that she likes—"

Sakura abruptly cut him off, flinging a kunai at him. He dodged and she leapt at him, fists ready. He caught her around the waist, held her arms together tightly, and smirked, first at the enraged medic, then at his two other gaping teammates.

"—Neji."

Sakura went limp, but he didn't loosen his hold. He knew she was fuming and ready to break his arms.

"Hyuuga?" Kakashi frowned slightly behind his mask. "I suppose she could have done worse…"

Naruto made a face. "Ew, Sakura! What is with you and these cold hearted bas—"

"Excuse me."

Naruto jumped and whirled around. Standing behind him was none other than Hyuuga Neji.

Kakashi discreetly pulled out his book, looking faintly amused. Naruto was gaping, and Sakura's eyes had widened fearfully.

"I was in the hospital last week, from broken ribs, and they were feeling sore again today. I have a mission today, and I was hoping you could check them out before I leave, Sakura." Neji raised an eyebrow. "If you're not busy, that is."

Sasuke abruptly let go of Sakura and she stumbled. She caught herself, straightened, and shot a glare at him. "Of course, Neji," she said sweetly, turning to the pearly-eyed boy.

"Thank you. Normally I wouldn't bother, but I don't want to jeopardize the mission," he explained.

"Of course. It's no problem, Neji. This is what I get paid for," she grinned, taking him by the arm and leading him away, in the direction of her apartment.

"Have fun!" Naruto called. They could see the tips of Sakura's ears burn a bright red.

"Should we follow them?" Naruto asked once they were out of sight.

Kakashi smirked. "I've taught you well, Naruto."

Sasuke looked annoyed. "What for? We should be training."

"You just don't want to see Sakura with some other guy," Naruto said, sticking out his tongue.

Sasuke was bemused. "What?"

"You're jealous. Duh," Naruto replied, as if it were obvious.

"Why would I be jealous?"

"'Cause now Neji has more fangirls than you do," Naruto answered. "Now let's go!" He sprinted off, Kakashi following him at a more leisurely pace.

Sasuke scowled. What, were they keeping count?

* * *

"Does it hurt here?" Sakura asked, pressing lightly on Neji's side. He shook his head. She moved her hands along his stomach and chest, trying very hard not to give in to her instincts and swoon. "Here?" she asked when Neji winced. He nodded. "Okay, wait a sec." She smiled at him and got up. She walked down the hall and disappeared into the bathroom. 

Neji watched her go thoughtfully. Sakura was acting... strange. And just what had she and Sasuke been doing earlier? He shook his head. It wasn't any of his business.

Someone was knocking at the window. Neji looked up to see Naruto's beaming face through the glass. He was perched on the ledge; when he saw Neji looking at him, he motioned for him to open the window.

Neji complied, and Naruto tumbled through, onto the floor. Sasuke leapt in after him, and looked down at his best friend in some disgust. _Some ninja_.

"Hey, Neji! What's up?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here?"

"Just making sure you don't try anything on Sakura," Naruto replied. Then he snickered and added under his breath, "Not that she'd mind, I betcha."

"You again?"

Sakura sauntered in and knelt down beside Neji's chair. She prayed that he somehow hadn't heard Naruto's last words, but if _she _did, from the other side of the room… it was unlikely Neji hadn't heard. But it didn't hurt to hope.

"Heyyy Sakura! Didja miss us? I bet you did, 'cause Neji's so boring. Kinda like Sasuke, 'cept not so jerky."

Sasuke glared at his hyper best friend. "We need to train, and Kakashi won't let us start without you. So if you could hurry…?"

"Patience is a virtue, Sasuke," Sakura snapped. She smiled apologetically at Neji and held up the container of cream she had brought with her. "This should help. I'll give you some, so you can apply it yourself if you feel sore again. You really shouldn't though. In case you do, come see me when you get back, okay?"

Neji nodded. "Thank you." She smiled, cheeks tinted pink.

She began to rub the cream over his torso; after a few minutes, however, Naruto opened his mouth.

But Sasuke beat him to it.

"I think he's done, Sakura."

Sasuke's amused voice snapped Sakura out of her daze. Her eyes widened in realization. "Sorry," she whispered, mortified.

Neji stood up and pulled on his shirt. "It's fine. At least you're thorough," he said, offering an absent half-smile, as he looked from Sasuke to Sakura, and back again. Something was definitely going on between them. What was it?

Neji nodded to Sasuke as he passed, ignoring a grinning Naruto, who whispered (quite loudly) as he exited, "So, did you have fun, Sakura?"

Sakura moaned and flopped down onto her couch, burying her face in her hands.

"Cheer up, kiddo," Kakashi said.

Sakura jumped. She hadn't noticed him come in. Judging from the startled looks on Sasuke's and Naruto's faces, she wasn't the only one.

"If you want," Kakashi offered, mouth curving into a smirk behind his mask, "I can make Sasuke take his shirt off for you."

Sasuke scowled; Sakura did the same. "It's not that!"

"Though I'm sure that was just an added bonus," Sasuke said. Sakura glared at him. He was _really_ having too much fun with this.

"Anyways," Kakashi said, "I'm here to tell you have a new mission."

Sakura propped her chin up in one hand, resting her elbow on the arm of her couch; Naruto was bubbling with anticipation; even Sasuke looked interested. This was what he lived to do, after all.

"Is it A-rank? Don't worry, Kakashi, I can take it. I'm sure Sakura can, too. And we'll protect Sasuke." He glanced at Sasuke, who was frowning at him. "Well, maybe."

Kakashi's lone visible eye crinkled into a smile. "Not quite. This is special."

Sasuke looked impatient. Sakura sighed in annoyance.

"Spit it out, already!" Naruto demanded.

"Sasuke, Naruto… you're to help Haruno Sakura win over Hyuuga Neji."

**

* * *

This was so much better before. Then the last half of it went and got deleted. I nearly tore my hair out when I found out. **

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Flipped**

"You're _kidding_, right?"

Kakashi shook his head. He was much too cheerful, considering Sasuke was glaring daggers at him. "Nope. That's your mission!"

Sakura sat, too shocked to say anything. Even Naruto was at a loss for words.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura stopped.

"Are you _insane_?" Naruto demanded. "Why couldn't you have made it our mission to get Sakura to like _me_ when we started?"

Sakura glared at him. Sasuke glared at Kakashi.

"What a stupid mission," he spat. "You can't seriously expect us to—"

"I can. And I do." Kakashi's eye narrowed slightly. "That's your mission, Sasuke."

Sasuke crossed his arms across his chest and said nothing more. Sakura looked upset, but she, too, didn't say anything. Only Naruto continued to grumble.

"You have a week," Kakashi said. "If you need help…" he handed a rectangular package covered in brown paper to Sasuke. "Use it wisely." Kakashi smiled at them, then disappeared with a _poof!_

"…What an idiot," Sakura sighed.

Sasuke ripped the paper off the object Kakashi had given him, and scowled. In his hands was a certain orangebook. Sakura shuddered when she saw it.

"I _can't_ believe he would give us a mission like this! And that book!" she grumbled, turning red.

"Well, at least you'll get Neji," Naruto said. "Don't worry, Sakura, we've got this. It'll be a piece of cake."

Sasuke snorted.

* * *

"Now," Naruto began, leading them down to the training grounds, "since Neji's not here, we'll have to find out more about him from someone else. And who better than—"

"Greetings, fair Sakura!"

Sakura jumped. "Hi, Lee," she greeted, startled. Behind her, Sasuke nodded his greeting.

"Bushy-brow, buddy," Naruto said, throwing an arm around Lee's shoulder. "Let's talk."

Lee looked slightly confused, but smiled brilliantly all the same, his teeth blindingly white. "Of course, Naruto!"

They went to sit under a tree, Naruto leaning back casually, face tipped towards the sun; Sakura, looking curious, but embarrassed, across from him; Sasuke, looking bored, sitting beside her; and in the middle, Lee, looking bewildered.

"So, Lee," Naruto said cheerfully, "you and Neji are best friends, right?"

Lee nodded. "Yes, we are quite close," he said slowly.

"So you'd say you know him better than anyone, right?" Lee nodded again.

"But why…?"

Naruto waved his question off. "Don't you worry your shiny little head about it, Lee." He stopped, thinking. After a few seconds, he gave up and looked at Sasuke.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke asked, "What's Neji's favorite color?"

Sakura gave him an odd look, and he shrugged. She turned back to Lee, who looked thoughtful.

"I would say… black."

"Black's not a color," Sasuke muttered. Sakura smiled at him.

"What's _your _favorite?" she asked. Sasuke ignored her. She frowned. "Sasuke!"

"Blue," he answered shortly.

"Mine is green!" Lee jumped in, quite unnecessarily, as he was covered in green spandex. "Just like the brilliant color of your eyes, Sakura! They have such a youthful glow!"

Sakura smiled at him. Not to be outdone, Naruto said, "Yeah, well mine is pink! Just like Sakura's hair!" Sakura rolled her eyes; Naruto deflated.

Sakura cleared her throat. "Right, well, what…" She thought for a second; they really should have prepared some questions. "What does Neji value the most?"

"Probably… ambition. Neji is very ambitious and hard-working, you know."

"More like obsessive," Naruto said. Sasuke nodded, smirking.

"Hey, at least he does something other than chow down on ramen all day," Sakura snapped.

"Hey! That's not all I do!" Naruto protested.

"No," Sasuke agreed, "you also yell a lot, and irritate the hell out of everyone you meet."

"What about girls attracts him the most?"

"Hair, I suppose." Lee nodded. "Neji is big on hair." Then he brightened. "As am I! My 'do' is as 'hip' as Gai-sensei's!"

Sasuke inwardly shuddered. He was becoming more like Gai every day…

"What is this for?" Lee asked curiously.

"Mission," Sasuke replied easily. It wasn't technically a lie.

"Oh," Lee shrugged. "Okay."

"What's his favorite food?" Naruto asked, drawing Lee's attention back to him. He winked conspiratorially at Sasuke.

They went on for a while, asking about everything from Neji's favorite season, to his greatest fear. Sakura watched her boys pester Lee with questions, dumbfounded. What use were any of these answers going to do them?

"Is there anything else?" Lee asked after a while, obviously keen to get back to his training. Sakura cut Naruto off before he could say anything.

"No, Lee. Thanks." She beamed at him.

When they left, Sasuke scoffed, "That was such a waste of time."

"He's right. What's that supposed to do for us?"

Naruto smiled mysteriously. "Watch and learn," he said. "Watch and learn."

Then, before Sasuke could make a sarcastic comment, he sped off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Flipped**

Two days after they received their "mission," Naruto showed up at Sakura's door with a bored Sasuke.

"Neji's coming back today," Naruto said, dragging Sakura down the street, Sasuke trailing behind them, "So we need to get you something to wear."

"What's wrong with what she's wearing?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's so… plain," Naruto replied, wrinkling his nose. Sakura flushed. "I mean, you look great Sakura, but you wear that every day. We need something… different."

Sasuke glanced around. A number of men, young and old, were throwing admiring glances at Sakura. "I think she's getting enough attention," he said, glaring at one boy who was gazing a bit too low.

"But not from _Neji_," Naruto argued.

"Naruto!" Sakura wrenched her hand free of his grip. "Can you _please _keep it down?"

"Sorry, Sakura," he replied. He stopped. "This should do!" He grinned, grabbed his friends, and dragged them into the store.

-o-

Naruto waved a red shirt in Sasuke's face. "How's this?" Sasuke shrugged. Naruto frowned at him. "You're no help!"

He walked over to the changeroom where Sakura was reluctantly trying on clothes. "Sakura! Come out!"

She sighed heavily, but complied, just as Sasuke was coming over. He looked her over. She was wearing a sleeveless, dark blue shirt and a black denim skirt.

Naruto shook his head and thrust the red tank top at her. "Try this on."

Sakura took the shirt with a roll of her eyes, and went back into the changeroom. Seconds later, she reappeared.

"How's this?" she asked awkwardly. Asking her best guy friends for fashion advice was strange, to say the least.

"Perfect!" Naruto complimented. "You look great, Sakura! Don't you think, Sasuke?"

Sasuke was frowning slightly. Sakura raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Go with the blue," he said finally. "It suits you better."

Sakura smiled at him, but Naruto began to argue.

"Moron," Sasuke smirked. "You're dressed completely in orange. You _have _no taste."

Sakura laughed, then turned back to change.

"He's right, Naruto," she said, when she came out. "The blue's nicer."

Naruto sulked, but said, "Fine, you look nice. Sasuke, go pay!"

Sasuke frowned. "Why should I?"

Naruto looked sheepish. "'Cause I have no money?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, but paid without complain, though Sakura protested the whole time.

-o-

"Where to now?" Sakura asked, tugging uncomfortably at her clothing. They were nice clothes, and she felt that she looked good, but this was _Hyuuga Neji_. He wasn't the type to be impressed by clothes.

_Why _had she let Naruto talk her into this?

"Ino's house," Naruto replied. "She agreed to doing your hair and make-up. Don't worry," he added at Sakura's look of alarm, "I didn't tell her that it was for."

"You've put a lot of thought into this," Sasuke observed. "For once."

"Told you I had a brain," Naruto said smugly.

"…I wouldn't go that far."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. Sakura laughed nervously, still fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. Naruto, noticing this, grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry, Sakura. Neji'll love it," he smiled widely.

Sasuke glanced at her. She looked back expectantly. He shrugged. "You look… okay. Neji likes black, remember?"

Naruto puffed out his chest proudly. "Told you I knew what I was doing."

Sakura rolled her eyes, but she was smiling fondly at him. She caught Sasuke's eye, and looked away, frowning slightly. Would it kill him to give her a compliment?

-o-

"Forehead-girl, you're actually looking half-decent!"

That Ino. Such a sweet girl.

Sakura scowled at her. "Can't say the same for you," she shot back.

Ino cocked a grin and stepped back from the doorway to allow them to enter.

"So I need to make Sakura beautiful? Hmm, it won't be easy…" Sakura stuck her tongue out at her. "But I'm the only one skilled enough to do it!"

"It's just make-up," Sasuke said irritably.

"You're a boy, you don't know anything," Ino said, waving him off. She turned to Sakura and looked her over critically.

"Alright. Let's do this." And she ushered Sakura into her room, slamming the door behind her.

-o-

Twenty minutes later, Ino opened the door and presented Sakura with a flourish.

"You look great, Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed.

Ino had, at Naruto's demand—er, request—done Sakura's hair. It was pulled back in a neat twist at the back of her head, secured by a black barrette that stuck out quite nicely among her mass of pink hair.

"He's right, Sakura." Ino flicked her best friend's forehead affectionately. "You look gorgeous. I'm pretty darn awesome, if I do say so myself." She winked. Sakura rolled her eyes.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, and her eyes narrowed… almost challengingly. Sasuke bit back a smirk. "You look nice… I guess," he said casually.

Sakura huffed, and, with a word of thanks to Ino, flounced out of the room.

"And that," Naruto said, once she left, "is why you're never gonna get a girlfriend."

-o-

"Just do what I told you, and you'll be fine," Naruto whispered.

"Why am I doing this again?" she grumbled. Naruto ignored her. She looked to Sasuke for help, but he just stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking amused.

"_Go_," Naruto urged.

So Sakura took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and rounded the corner.

Neji stood there; when he saw Sakura, he raised a hand in greeting. She smiled nervously, but walked up to him.

She cleared her throat. "I, uh, wanted to make sure you were doing okay. Your ribs, I mean," she stammered, inwardly cursing herself. The fact that Sasuke and Naruto were eavesdropping just a few feet away was _not _helping.

"They're fine. The cream helped a lot. Thank you." Neji looked her over curiously. What was with the clothes?

Sakura fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. She could hearNaruto urging her to make a move, and Sasuke scoffing. She hoped Neji couldn't.

"Um, that's good," she tried to smile. He just looked at her, a bit confused.

Sakura began to back away. "I should go… bye!" she whirled around and began to leave, but Naruto and Sasuke suddenly appeared and blocked her way.

"Ready for lunch, Sakura?" Naruto asked, shooting a glance at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked down at Sakura. She nodded, locking eyes with his onyx ones pleadingly, but to no avail.

"Neji," Sasuke drawled, not taking his amused gaze off Sakura. She mouthed a curse up at him. "Care to join us?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. There was _definitely _something going on between those two…

"C'mon, Hyuuga, come with us! We're eating ramen! You can't say no to _ramen_!"

Neji frowned slightly at him. He liked Naruto, but damn he was annoying.

"Great! Let's go!" Naruto grabbed Neji's arm, then Sakura's, choosing to ignore the fact that Neji hadn't actually agreed.

-o-

"So, Neji," Naruto began around a mouthful of noodles. Sakura kicked him. He winced. She was _pissed_.

Naruto swallowed his food. "Out of curiosity," he dropped his voice to a whisper. "Have you ever been on a date?"

Sakura dropped her head into her hands, and Sasuke nearly choked on his noodles.

Neji's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"No offense, Hyuuga. But come on. You're 18 and you've never been on a date. It's pretty sad."

"Neither have you," Sasuke pointed out.

"None of you have, actually," Sakura hissed, gripping the counter so hard her knuckles were turning white. "And Naruto's the only one with an excuse: that he is _a complete moron_."

"Don't be mean, Sakura," he whined. She ignored him. Neji and Sasuke exchanged vaguely amused glances.

"You've never been on one either, have you?" Neji asked curiously.

Sakura flushed. "Um…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. This was news to him.

Naruto grinned widely. "Yeah, she's a real vixen."

"_Naruto!"_ Sakura squeaked, mortified.

Naruto put down his bowl and chopsticks, looking thoughtful. "Let's see… there was Shino, and that guy with the hair," he said slowly, ticking off the names on his fingers.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Nicely put."

Naruto went on, ignoring him, and dodging Sakura's foot and fist. "And Kiba," he paused to scrunch up his nose. "Didn't you go out with Gaara too, Sakura?"

All three boys looked at her; Naruto expectantly, Sasuke and Neji in shock. Sakura looked like she was going to die of embarrassment.

"No," she said in a strangled voice. "We were just walking together to see Tsunade."

Naruto snapped his fingers. "Right! You went out with his brother, right?"

"Just as friends," she said quickly, glancing at Neji. "All those guys were just as friends."

Naruto grinned and ordered another bowl of ramen. "Whatever you say, Sakura," he sang.

Sakura glared at him. "I _really _hate you."

"Join the club," Neji and Sasuke muttered simultaneously.

-o-

As Naruto started on his fifth bowl of ramen, Sakura stood up.

"I'm leaving. Watching you inhale this stuff is not good for my stomach," she grumbled.

Naruto waved, grinning sheepishly.

"Either of you coming?"

Neji quickly stood up. "I am. I have to go… train."

Naruto, oblivious as ever, smiled at him, winking at Sakura, in what he obviously thought was an inconspicuous way.

Sakura looked a bit uncomfortable, but made her way to the door. "See you guys later!"

Neji followed her outside. "I almost feel sorry for Sasuke," he remarked.

Sakura scoffed. "They're supposed to be best friends. He'll live." Then, more quietly, "Like I even care."

"Are you two… fighting?"

"You could way that. Moron needs to stay out of my business," she muttered.

Neji looked puzzled, but didn't comment.

"I should go. Training, you know." He smirked faintly.

"Right," Sakura said with a laugh, "Bye, Neji."

"Bye." He started to walk away, then turned back. "Oh, and Sakura?"

She looked back at him. "Hm?"

"You look very nice today." He offered a small smile, before walking away, out of sight.

Sakura blushed all the way home.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Flipped

Soft footsteps, and softer humming announced to Sasuke the arrival of his only female teammate.

He looked over at her from his spot by the railing. She smiled widely at him, a faint blush staining her cheeks.

He smirked. "Someone's in a good mood," he commented. She didn't answer, only looked away in embarrassment, before coming to stand beside him.

"I love you guys, I really do," she said after a few seconds. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, and her blush deepened. "No! Not like that!" she squealed.

Sasuke leaned back against the railing, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He had to admit, he was curious; hadn't Sakura said she loved him before he left? That she would do anything for him? What had happened?

He shrugged mentally. It didn't matter; it had only been a silly crush. She was only 12, after all. She couldn't be expected to hold onto those feelings forever.

Though he had to admit, he thought, the corners of his lips twitching upwards, he missed making her blush the way she was doing now.

"I just meant," she began quietly," that yester—"

"_Saaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Sakura jumped, startled. Sasuke's expression didn't change, aside from a narrowing of his onyx eyes.

Naruto came bounding up to them in all his obnoxious, hyper glory.

"So how was your _walk _yesterday?" he asked, winking. "Did he kiss you?"

Sakura turned an even deeper shade of red. "No, he—"

"Man, Sakura, why do you always like the emotionless robot-guys? If you liked me, you'd be happy. You could bet I'd kiss you. And compliment you. And—" Sasuke shut him up with a whack to the head.

"Thank you," she said to him, glaring at Naruto, who was pouting as he rubbed his head "I was trying to tell you, Neji _did _compliment me. He said I looked nice." Here she shot Sasuke a withering look, which he merely shrugged at, amused.

"Well, you _did_," Naruto said. "And all thanks to me. Yeah, I know," he said, chest puffing out proudly, "I rock."

"…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. Naruto's expression soured.

"So ungrateful," he huffed. She laughed.

"No, really, thanks." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Aw, anything for you, Sakura," he said honestly.

Sasuke snorted and turned away, scoffing something that sounded suspiciously like "Suck-up." Naruto ignored him.

"So, where were you?" Sakura asked, hoisting herself up onto the railing and swinging her legs. Sasuke moved closer to her, protective as always.

Naruto grinned. "It's a secret."

"That doesn't sound good," Sakura mused. Sasuke had to agree.

"Have a little faith, Sakura," Naruto pouted. She laughed.

A while later, Kakashi appeared.

"Wow, you're early," Sakura said, feigning surprise. "We weren't expecting you for another hour, at least."

"Ha ha, very funny," Kakashi said dryly. "Now let's go."

"Go? Where?" Sasuke demanded.

"Didn't Naruto tell you?" Kakashi smiled under his mask at the glares Sakura and Sasuke sent the blond. "We're training with Team Gai."

Sakura nearly toppled off the railing in shock. Luckily, Sasuke caught her around the waist in time.

"Klutz," he muttered.

Sakura, who had grabbed his shoulders when she almost fell, ignored him. "Excuse me? We're _what_?!"

"Going to train with Team Gai." Kakashi eyed Sakura and Sasuke, who were still holding onto each other; Sakura distractedly, Sasuke protectively (and in annoyance). "Unless you've given up on Neji for someone else?" he asked pointedly.

Sakura immediately let go, and once Sasuke was sure she wouldn't fall, he did too, shooting Kakashi a dirty look.

"Really, Sakura," Naruto cut in, giving Kakashi a strange look, "You have to impress Neji, remember? This is just the next step." He beamed at her. "I've done pretty well so far, haven't I? Just trust me!"

Sakura sighed and jumped down. "Let's go then," she said, resigning herself.

Naruto cheered and bounded ahead of them, Sakura a few steps behind him. Kakashi and Sasuke walked side-by-side, the former whistling merrily.

Sasuke looked critically at Kakashi. Something was up… but what?

-o-

"Sakura!"

Lee was absolutely overjoyed.

Hey, Lee," Sakura greeted amiably. Tenten walked over, and Sakura smiled at her. "Hi, Tenten."

"Hey, Sakura," she said, reaching down to pick up a fallen kunai, "Training with us today?" When she nodded, Tenten grinned. "Great, so now I can see what it's like to train with normal people!"

"Naruto's normal?" Sasuke asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Comparatively," she replied with a shrug.

"So, where's Neji?" Sakura asked, trying to sound casual.

"Here," Neji appeared in the tree above them. Sakura jumped, surprised.

"Get down here, showoff!" Tenten called. Neji smirked and leapt down, landing lightly on the hard earth.

Gai and Kakashi headed over to them. Kakashi looked at Gai. "How about a challenge, Gai?" he proposed.

Gai brightened. "A challenge of youthfulness! What kind?"

"Let's see which of our teams are stronger. Three one-on-one battles. Are you up for it?"

"Of course, Kakashi!" Gai crowed. "My youthful students shall defeat yours! With their youthfulness! Lee, you're up first! Make me _proud_!"

"Gai-sensei!" Lee cried.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"And insert youthful hug, with rainbows and sparkles," Tenten said dryly.

Sakura laughed. "Okay, I kinda see what you mean."

Kakashi blinked at the display in front of him. "Okay, then… Naruto! You're first!"

Naruto ran over, bursting with excitement.

And they began.

-o-

Sakura chewed her lip anxiously.

Lee and Naruto had fought first, and Lee, with his unmatched speed and skill with taijutsu, had defeated Naruto easily.

Tenten went next, and to her dismay, Sasuke was called on to fight against her.

He had crushed her, though to be fair to her, Tenten had done pretty well.

So not only were they tied, not only was Naruto pressuring her to win, but she was stuck in a fight with her secret crush, who happened to be a genius that was sure to destroy her, if his smirk was any indication.

Why couldn't her life ever be easy?

"Good luck," Sasuke whispered as she past him. She couldn't tell if he was amused, being sarcastic, or making fun of her.

She walked stiffly to face Neji.

"You look nervous, Haruno," he commented.

"I wonder why," she muttered.

And then she sent her chakra-infused fist straight at Neji's smirking face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Flipped**

_CRACK!_

Sakura hopped up from where she had sent her fist crashing in to the ground, Neji having dodged the lethal hit aimed for him. She glared at him, momentarily forgetting her crush in her growing frustration.

She had grown up with Team Seven. She had trained under the Hokage herself. She could heal broken bones in a matter of minutes, had enough power in one finger to topple a tree, and knowledge superior to nearly every opponent she came across. She had once nearly beaten Kakashi-sensei, she had defeated Sasuke when he came back from training with the snake sannin, and who could forget the number of times she had pounded Naruto into the ground?

But it seemed that no matter what she did, Neji would always be a step ahead of her.

Sakura grit her teeth together. Her infamous temper getting the bet of her, coupled with her irritation at that _damned smirk_, and her own annoyance with herself.

"Would you stay still, damnit?!" she roared, flicking a kunai out.

"That would kind of defeat the purpose," he pointed out lightly, dodging the weapon, but just barely.

She had landed a few nasty punches, which were quickly blossoming into dark bruises on his pale skin. He had retaliated viciously, but that was where her medic skills came in handy, her biggest asset. He was sporting various cuts and scrapes, one deep gash running down the length of his arm, and several smaller ones along his legs.

But it wasn't enough; not for her, and, she was sure, not enough for Sasuke, who was certainly watching attentively. She could almost picture his frown of disapproval, and that only served to fuel her anger.

She flipped over Neji, sending her palm straight down to slam into his right shoulder.

Neji flinched away from her touch, but he wasn't fast enough.

"Wha—?" he breathed, glancing at his arm, which was flopping uselessly against his body.

Sakura grinned at him, eyes gleaming. Then she rushed him again.

-o-

Sasuke watched Sakura, fairly impressed with how she was doing. When they were younger, and she still had a crush on him, she would've never dreamed of laying a hand on him. Yet here she was, pummeling the daylights out of Neji.

Perhaps she had grown up, after all.

He followed their battle closely, inwardly smirking at Sakura's language, which she had obviously picked up from Naruto. He saw Kakashi give the blond a reproachful look, but caught the gleam of amusement in his eyes.

"Oh, come on, Neji, _do something_!" Tenten hollered from beside him. She and Gai were the only ones cheering for him; Naruto and Lee, Sakura's biggest fans, were cheering her on, and Kakashi, though he wasn't speaking up, smiled whenever Sakura got in a particularly good hit.

Sasuke, of course, was on Sakura's side, though he'd never admit it.

He turned back to the battle, but his thoughts were wandering. He had only ever seen Sakura battle like that with him; the temper, the techniques, it as everything he was familiar with during that one time they sparred.

_Perhaps_, he thought with a slight smirk, _she just doesn't like people better than her_.

Though he would sooner kiss Naruto than admit that _Hyuuga _was better than one of _his _teammates.

He was brought harshly back to the real world by Tenten's whoop of joy. He glanced back to the battle to see Neji, panting heavily, staring down at Sakura's collapsed, cursing form.

"Sakuraaaa!!!" Lee and Naruto groaned in unison, hurrying over to them. Kakashi and Gai followed, the latter gloating about his 'youthful victory'. Sasuke trailed behind them.

Sakura sat up with a disgruntled look on her face and immediately began to tend to her wounds, not meeting anyone's eye, least of all Sasuke's.

"You were great, Sakura," Tenten complimented, from where she stood proudly by Neji.

"Yeah, you were so good! With that first thing you did, and that kick, and then when Neji was like 'Aw, man,' you were all 'You're going down, dude,' and then you—"

"We get it, Naruto," Kakashi interrupted, "You liked the match."

Lee handed Sakura a bottle of water, which she accepted gratefully, though she was still scowling. Sasuke noted the dent in the water bottle when she set it down, but didn't comment.

"If you don't mind," Sakura said loudly, standing up and effectively interrupting everyone's conversation about the last match, "I'm going to go finish patching my stomach up. In private," she added hastily.

And then she stalked off.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

He met Neji's confused gaze, and knew he was thinking the same thing.

'_She never **hurt** her stomach…'_

-o-

"Stupid—ow!—useless medic, can't even patch up a simple wound… Can't beat a pretty boy with gorgeous eyes! Argh! How are you supposed to impress him?"

"Impress who?"

Sakura jumped, then cursed herself some more for not even realizing he was coming.

Neji came and sat beside her on the log she was perched on, healing the last few scrapes on her arms.

"Want me to heal those?" she said, gesturing to his wounds. He nodded, noting her evasion of his question.

She worked in silence for a few minutes, until Neji spoke up.

"Why'd you leave?"

She answered immediately, too fast to be telling the truth. "I don't need Naruto staring at me while I patch up the cut on my stomach, that pervert."

Neji frowned at her, then put his hand on her stomach, applying slight pressure. Sakura didn't wince, and immediately realized her mistake.

"It's not sore. Even a medic of your caliber couldn't heal a wound so completely in such a short amount of time. Your shirt isn't ripped," he went on, "and I would remember if I had wounded your stomach. Besides," he added, "you've been on missions where you had to bathe and sleep in the same room as Naruto. I doubt you would mind him staring at your stomach."

Sakura dropped her shocked green gaze, and her hands stilled.

"Mind telling me what's wrong?"

"You'd laugh," Sakura said bitterly.

"I promise not to," Neji replied honestly.

Sakura stayed silent for a moment, while he waited patiently. Then she sighed. "I'm weak."

"…Excuse me?"

She looked up at him then, and elaborated miserably, "I just—I never compare. Sasuke has always been _so strong_, and even Naruto—I mean, yeah, he didn't beat Lee, but he didn't take it seriously, but when he does, he could probably even baet Kakashi, single-handed. And I—I can't compare to them."

She frowned, tipping her face to the sky, Neji suspected, so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"I just want them to acknowledge me. And when they do, I want to live up to their expectations. You know?"

Oh, Neji knew, all right.

"Sakura, maybe you aren't gifted with the strength and skill of your teammates," he said quietly, ignoring her look of outrage, "but you're hard-working. You fight for hat you want, and don't let others' opinions get in the way.

"You were believed to be weak, and at one point you were, but you did everything you could to prove everyone wrong, and now look at you. Top medic, strength to match the Hokage, Jounin at eighteen…"

Sakura beamed at him, and Neji offered a small, uneasy smile. He was glad to help, but this conversation was getting a little too emotional for his liking.

He stood up. "We'd better get going. The others must be waiting."

-o-

"Another challenge! My youthful Hyuuga against your youthful Sasuke!"

Neji and Sakura were met with Gai suggesting yet another match to Kakashi, who actually closed his book to raise his eyebrows at him.

Naruto and Gai were egging on their teachers; Tenten was shaking her head, probably at Gai's dramatic announcement; and Sasuke…

…was staring straight at Sakura, where she stood beside Neji.

He stood up, and spoke for Kakashi.

"I accept."

Everyone turned to look at him, then at Neji, who nodded.

"But Neji!" Tenten protested, "You just had that fight with Sakura! Aren't you too tired?"

"Sakura healed me," he said. "I'm fine."

Sakura flushed, and Naruto grinned like a maniac.

"Besides," Gai bragged, "Neji's youthful energy is overflowing! He shall crush Sasuke!"

Sakura briefly wondered how many times Gai could say 'youthful' in one sentence.

Kakashi put his book away this time, accepted Gai's challenge, and walked over to speak to Sasuke, who was looking oddly tense. Gai did the same, heading over to Neji for a few words of 'youthful' encouragement, and Sakura walked over to Tenten, Naruto, and Lee.

"Who are you cheering for, Sakura?" Naruto asked her when Lee and Tenten's attention was diverted to where Neji was standing in preparation for the match to come.

Sakura considered, glancing from Neji's figure, chocolate brown hair swaying ever so slightly in the breeze, to Sasuke, who brushed a hand through his messy spikes in impatience.

Both were cool, collected, and prodigies. Each came from a prominent family, had an advanced bloodline, and a fanclub. Both were brooding, well-known, hotties, and two of the strongest ninja of their generation.

One made her work for his acknowledgement; the other handed it over. One she admired, the other she adored.

She sank down to the ground, her eyes never leaving the beginning match, and she finally answered, though she wasn't sure Naruto was still listening.

"Whoever wins," she breathed.

-o-

Neji, tackled to the ground, stared calmly up at the Uchiha on top of him, shuriken in hand, and eyes bleeding red with the Sharingan.

"You shouldn't underestimate her, you know," he said in a low voice. Sasuke, momentarily caught off-guard, loosened his hold slightly, but it was enough for the Hyuuga to switch their positions, knocking the sharp weapon out of his hand and bringing out his own.

"What are you talking about?" he barked impatiently, already fighting to get his opponent off him.

Neji brought his shuriken closer to Sasuke's neck. "Sakura," he replied, bringing the weapon down to slice Sasuke's arm. He grunted, flung Neji off him, and began to form the seals for his most well-known technique.

"Don't," he muttered, hands still moving quickly, "try to tell me how to treat my teammates." And with that, he breathed fire, burning Neji.

When the flames died down, Sasuke frowned. That wasn't Neji.

And he was proven right, when the still figure of the Hyuuga transformed into a log with a _pop!_

Sasuke growled, whipping around in time to catch the three kunai aimed for his head.

"I'm just advising," Neji said, activating his Byakugan. "I hardly like to see a girl so upset over the opinion of a harsh teammate who obviously doesn't care about her."

Sasuke didn't reply, and the fight continued. When they found themselves up in the trees, fighting only with their kunai, he snapped, "How would you know what I think of Sakura?"

"She wouldn't be talking to herself about impressing you all alone if you admired her."

"Maybe I do, and she doesn't know it!" he shouted, growing more irritated by the minute. He didn't even think of what he was saying, but as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he realized they were true.

He _did _admire Sakura's skill, though he would never tell her, and she would never know.

Neji dropped out of the trees and back to the ground. Sasuke followed.

"I don't care how Sakura feels about you," he hissed, punching Neji in the gut, then dropping to a crouch an aiming a kick to the back of his knees and making a very surprised Neji fall to the ground. "Don't you _ever_ tell me how to—"

"How Sakura…feels about me?" Neji interrupted, pearly eyes boring into Sasuke.

Sasuke suddenly realized just how quiet it had gotten, and he looked up to see Sakura staring at him, eyes wide and cheeks flaming. Everyone else was staring at her, mouths hanging open.

Naruto and Kakashi looked at him, frowning, and Sakura looked as though she wanted to run very, very far away, but couldn't, and if her shaking knees were any indication, Sasuke could bet he knew why.

'_Oh, **shit**.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the wait. Life, you know.**

**Flipped**

If there was one thing Naruto was a natural at, it was acting.

He had spent his whole life fooling his whole village into thinking he was just an immature prankster who wasn't bothered by the fact that everyone hated him. He made Sakura think he was never afraid, particularly when Sasuke left. He fooled his enemies into thinking he was just a do-gooder idiot who could barely handle a kunai.

Yes, Naruto was indeed skilled in the theatrics.

Sakura, on the other hand, was not. She couldn't keep a secret to save her life, and she was hopeless t hiding how she felt.

So when Sasuke blurted out Sakura's secret, Naruto knew he would have to take action.

He grinned, winking conspiratorially at Neji as he approached him.

"No need to get so jealous, Sasuke," he reprimanded mockingly.

Sasuke's eyes widened in confusion, but he didn't say anything, thankfully. Behind them, Sakura plopped down to sit on the grass, watching Naruto work his magic.

'_Great,' _Naruto thought. Now Sakura wouldn't give anything away.

All eyes were on him as he turned to face the others, one hand on Neji's shoulder, and the other gesturing to Sasuke.

"One thing you have to know," he began, "is Sasuke is a very jealous person. He once tried to kill me because his brother wanted to kidnap me."

Sasuke's hands clenched into fists at the memory, but he didn't say anything. Kakashi eyed the two, wondering where Naruto was going with this, and tried very hard to ignore the tension emanating from his old students.

"He's also possessive. He once threw me out of his house for eating his last tomato."

Sakura giggled at the memory, the atmosphere relaxing again as Naruto continued to speak.

Sasuke muttered a curse as Naruto continued. Why wouldn't the idiot hurry up?

"Similarly, Sasuke doesn't like when other guys get too close to his girlfriend."

Sasuke froze. Sakura froze. Neji froze. Tenten froze, Kakashi froze, and Gai froze. Lee started to cry.

Naruto went on, looking at Neji. "Sasuke doesn't like how much Sakura admires you. That's also why he doesn't like any other guy. Except me, 'cause I'm his best friend.'

Sasuke twitched. He really wanted to kill his so-called best friend right now.

"So don't go getting any ideas," Naruto told Neji, wagging a finger in his face. "Sasuke just might murder you. Painfully."

'_I'll show _you _painfully, Naruto,' _Sakura thought venomously.

Kakashi, sensing Naruto's imminent demise, stepped forward. "Well, I guess that means I win the bet, Gai. We'd better get going. It's dinnertime. We'll see you at your place, Sakura," he added, before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Gai gaped as Kakashi's words suddenly sunk in, but before he could begin to rant on youth and Kakashi's being a sore loser, Tenten interrupted.

"Okay, so maybe they're just as weird as you guys," she said, looking at Neji, standing alone and blinking at the spot where Naruto had been only seconds ago.

Team Seven was exceptionally good at escaping.

-o-

Naruto wondered if there was any way to escape this torture.

He was flat on his back, with Sakura straddling him and screaming in his face. The threats pouring out of her mouth made him want to wet himself, because he knew that if she really wanted to pull him inside-out, she could and would.

Sasuke, meanwhile, glared off into space, waiting for his turn. He already had an exceptionally sharp shuriken out and ready.

Kakashi, meanwhile, was no help, merely poking through Sakura's fridge in search of dinner.

"…And if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will castrate you with a rusty fork dipped in salt and lemon juice!"

The three men winced, and Kakashi finally spoke up. "You realize that stunt of his just saved the mission?"

Sakura, who had been taking in a huge breath of air so she could continue terrorizing the self-proclaimed future Hokage, stopped. "What?"

Kakashi flopped into the seat beside Sasuke, and leaned forward.

Well, if it hadn't been for Naruto's quick, _creative_"—here Sakura and Sasuke scowled again—"thinking, Sasuke's mistake would have effectively ruined everything."

He flicked a glance at Sasuke, who looked away to hide the flush in his cheeks, arms crossed over his chest.

Sakura leaned back slightly, and Naruto took the opportunity to wriggle out from under her. She paid him no heed, lost in thought.

"Okay," she finally sighed. "Okay, Naruto saved my butt. Not to mention Sasuke's." She eyed the dark-haired boy on her couch, still sulking. "But now what? Now he thinks I'm going out with the emotionally stunted idiot over there, and I basically lost my chance."

"Not quite," Naruto cut in before Sasuke could retort to the jibe.

Sakura looked at him curiously. "Um, what?" she prodded when he didn't elaborate.

Naruto grinned. "You've been seeing Neji for a few days. You've entranced him with your beauty—" At this, Sasuke snorted "—impressed him with your kickass strength, healed him, fought him and almost beat him…"

Naruto paused, looking from Sakura to Sasuke and back again.

"Now you have to stay away from him for a while. He'll be thinking about you, especially after today. And then when he _does _see you, you'll be with Sasuke." Naruto grinned slyly

Sasuke had a bad feeling about this…

"Even emotionless guys like him get jealous, you know."

-o-

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Welcome to the club," Sasuke muttered.

They were walking through the streets together, garnering a fair number of shocked stares. Sakura grimaced, but she supposed it could've been worse. At the very least, it wasn't too awkward.

Sakura had seen the logic in Naruto's plan, and though she wasn't happy about it, here she was. Se wouldn't have done it if it was up to her, but Sasuke, pride wounded and determined to make this mission work after he nearly ruined it, had snatched her by the arm and nearly carried her out of the apartment.

Now they were outside, and he was still gripping her, but now by the hand. Sakura wondered if he realized this wasn't a _real _mission. He probably didn't care, though. The boy had to be perfect at everything. Failure at even a mock mission wasn't an option.

"You don't even know _how _to be a boyfriend," Sakura complained when Sasuke dragged her into Ichiraku and ordered a bowl for himself, not even asking her what she wanted.

Sasuke scoffed. "How hard is it? You just try and suck each other's lips off all day."

Sakura turned bright red. "We're not actually going to—I mean, we aren't even—"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, handing her his bowl of ramen and ordering another for himself. "You wish."

Sakura had been smiling at his unexpectedly sweet gesture. Now she frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"It means you only wish you could _get _kissed at all, especially by me."

"I bet I've been kissed more times than you have," she challenged.

Sasuke looked at her. "You've actually _been _kissed?"

"Yes, you ass, I have."

"Really?" he asked, ignoring the insult. He was interested now. "Who was your first?"

Sakura grinned, popping a bite of the noodles into her mouth. She had been hoping he would ask that. "Same as yours."

Sasuke stared at her blankly. "Who?"

She giggled, bouncing about in her seat. "Naruto, silly!"

Sasuke choked on his noodles.

-o-

"So back to our problem," Sakura said when they were back outside, sitting at their bridge. Well, Sakura was sitting, on the railing again. Sasuke was standing beside her facing the opposite direction, staring into the water. "You don't know the first thing about being a boyfriend. This is so not going to work."

Sasuke sighed. Why did this girl talk so much?

"Then you tell me what I should do," he suggested tonelessly.

"I dunno." Sakura swung her feet, looking to the sky as if for inspiration. "Can you do sweet-talk?"

"No."

"PDA?"

"Please."

"Possessive and jealous attitude when I'm with any other guy?"

"Like I even care."

Sakura exhaled gustily. "What _can _you do?"

Sasuke didn't reply for a moment, then he stepped in front of her. Even when she was sitting on the railing, he had at least an inch on her.

He gathered her hands in his, pulling her closer to him. Their faces inched closer, and his breathing fanned over her face.

"I don't want you to be with him," he said. "I don't want you to be with anyone but me." His lips brushed over her jaw, and her breathing hitched.

Sasuke abruptly pulled away, peering at her from under his bangs. Sakura's eyes were wide and her cheeks were flushed, and he could almost hear the erratic thumping of her heart. He smirked.

"How was that?"

Sakura smiled weakly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were serious."

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you wanted me to be."

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were flirting with me."

"Okay, enough," he said shortly. Sakura laughed. "But now you know. I'll be the perfect boyfriend."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," she said sarcastically. "You might be a good flirt, but you fail as a loving boyfriend. You need The Expert."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

-o-

**I'm sooooooo excited about next chapter. The story gets moving, if all works out. Of course, with the new way I'm doing this, I must adjust… but you'll like it better, I think. Though it's less humor, more drama… Well, you can offer your input.**

**57 reviews? You guys keep getting better and better. So I might just tell you what's coming next chapter.**

**Sasuke meets The Expert, and gets a few painful lessons in Boyfriendship. Neji spots the two together, and then the bomb drops, if all goes to plan. Keep your fingers crossed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry sorry sorry about the wait! But hey, summer's here, so forget the past, and look to the future of updates! You can expect a lot more, this story doesn't seem to want to end too soon. ;)**

**And wow, over 70 reviews? You guys spoil me.**

**Flipped**

When Sakura dragged him to a darkwood apartment door, Sasuke wondered just who this so-called Expert was. Perhaps it was Shikamaru. He was smart, and considering how he had managed to snag one of _his _ex-fangirls, he had to know how to deal with females.

Then he thought it might be some girl, maybe Ino herself, though the apartment was different than he remembered.

He didn't really want to deal with either, though, and he wondered again why he didn't pull his hand away from Sakura's and get the hell out of there. Maybe it was because she kept smiling at him, and if she was so happy, she couldn't be bringing him to his doom, could she?

But when the door creaked open, and they were greeted by a "Hello, Hag," Sasuke groaned and decided that this was _so much worse _than Shikamaru or Ino, and yes, Sakura could definitely take pleasure in seeing him suffer.

-o-

"You _must _be kidding me," Sasuke said disbelievingly as Sakura tugged him into the apartment. The owner had already disappeared into the kitchen, and they followed.

"Nope," she said cheerily. "Not kidding. Sai is really good at this stuff, Sasuke. He's been studying to grow more comfortable in social situations, and knows all sorts of stuff that could help you." There was an insult in there—Sasuke could feel it.

Sai held a tray of snacks and coffee (Sakura blatantly refused tea whenever offered) when they entered the kitchen, and he led them to the living room, where he set his tray on a low coffee table and gestured to the surprisingly tasteful navy blue couches. "Please make yourselves comfortable," he said with a smile.

"Wow, Sai," Sakura said, plopping down onto the loveseat. Sasuke sat beside her, already feeling awkward. "Have you been practicing?"

Sai shrugged. "Something like that. So—" He lifted a cup to his lips, taking a fortifying sip. He looked perfectly at ease, as if he had been doing this all his life—"What brings you here?"

Sasuke couldn't look at either of them as Sakura said the words, entirely unhappy and very uncomfortable with his situation.

"Sai… we need help." She explained the situation quickly, and Sai listened attentively, nodding. He didn't make one uncalled-for comment, but Sasuke figured it was only a matter of time. Once Sakura had finished, Sai stood up, walking over to his bookshelf and taking down thick volumes.

"Well, then… let's get to work." He looked at the two of them, dark eyes seeming to zero in on Sasuke. "He'll need a lot of it."

Sasuke stifled a groan. Why _him_? He was going to _kill_ Naruto!

-o-

"When you're together in public," Sai began, "You two need to stay close together." He took Sakura by the hand and moved her closer to Sasuke, so their hands brushed. "This shows that you two are together as a couple, not merely close friends. Standing too close will imply insecurities, which in turn infers a shaky relationship. If you wish, you can casually link your hands together, but don't push it."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the boy who looked eerily similar to him, barely noticing (or caring) when Sakura followed his advice and interlaced their fingers, pressing her warm palm against his own.

"Now, walk," Sai commanded. Exchanging a look, the two nevertheless complied, stopping when Sai spoke again. "Sasuke, you walk too fast. Your legs are too long. The Hag, in addition to being Ugly, is a midget, which is why she can't get a guy without her teammates."

Sakura punched Sai lightly in the shoulder (well, lightly for her. It would leave a bruise), laughingly telling him to "Shut your mouth, jerk."

Sasuke felt himself trying to suppress a small grin. She was wildly unpredictable and an obsessive workaholic and unbelievably temperamental, yes. But underneath it all, Sakura was the same sweet, playful, smiling girl she had always been.

And he was glad to know that some things, at least, never changed.

-o-

Once Sai had imparted upon the new couple his textbook knowledge, the three put their heads together for the trickier part: the _passion_.

"You need to look at me a certain way," Sakura was saying, gesturing with her hands. Whenever she had difficulty with words, she made large, sweeping motions. "It's kind of a mix of tenderness, like you think I could break, and passion, like you would risk it only to have your way with me. And of course, love, like you never want to let me go, but because it's you, all this needs to be closed off enough so that no one gets suspicious." Sasuke raised an eyebrow as she spoke, but Sai was nodding his agreement.

"The males in the relationship, particularly Alphas like you, Sasuke, often try to brush off their feelings as nonexistent, but they look at their female partners whenever they turn away. Try it," Sai urged.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but when Sakura turned away, he did as he was told: he looked at her.

Sakura snuck a glance over her shoulder at him, and now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Not like that!" she exclaimed, exasperated. She turned back to face him fully. "You look like you're not even paying attention." She thought for a moment. "You care about me, right?" She didn't wait for him to nod, since she knew he wouldn't. "So think about that. And then imagine me in a bathing suit. Add that to how weak you guys used to think I was, and how you would protect me. Think of all that. And _look at me_."

And he did. He recalled how he used to worry when she was twelve and scared and someone was going to hurt her. He thought of how much he cared about her now that she wasn't a fangirl and was always cooking for him and treating him after missions and yelling at him and Naruto when they fought. And he imagined her in a bathing suit, which, he had to admit, she did look fairly decent in.

When he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her, Sakura was smiling.

"Good job, Sasuke-kun," she breathed.

-o-

"There is one more thing," Sai reminded them. When they looked confused, he elaborated. "Couples usually kiss."

Sakura's cheeks flamed, and Sasuke glowered. He was _not _kissing Sakura. Just because she was a good friend didn't mean he was going to lock lips with her. _Ever._ Beside him, Sakura looked as if she agreed.

"No kissing," she said firmly.

Sai looked at the two of them carefully. Then he shrugged. "Hold on for a moment, please." He left the room for a couple of minutes, returning with a palette and brush in hand.

"Sai, what—" Sakura started, but was cut off by Sai running his fingers over her lips, scrutinizing them.

Then he turned to Sasuke, who tried to mask his surprise at Sai's behaviour, and prayed he wasn't about to get the same treatment.

But he didn't. Instead, Sai dipped his brush in some paint, lifted it to Sasuke's face, and began to paint.

Sasuke tried to protest, but Sakura Looked at him, and so he didn't. He had agreed to this when he took her out of her apartment earlier, after all. He would go through with it.

When Sai pulled away and offered Sasuke a small hand mirror, he couldn't help his twitch, however.

-o-

"Look! There's Neji!" Sakura hissed, poking Sasuke in the ribs.

"So what?" he snapped. He had been fuming since Sakura had dragged him out of the apartment, cheerfully thanking Sai for all his help.

Now she glared at him. "_Duh_, Sasuke. He's the point of all this, remember? Now, pretend you like me."

Sasuke almost growled that he _did _like her, just for the sake of being contrary, but decided against it. Somehow, it didn't sound the way he wanted it to. Go figure.

She linked her arm through his, smiling at Neji, who had just spotted them coming out of the shadows.

"Hello, Sakur—" Neji broke off, staring at Sasuke.

His hair was messier than usual, the way it would be if someone ran their fingers through it. His collar was rumpled, a far cry from his usual Uchiha neatness, but what was most surprising were the lipstick marks on his face. There was a slight smudge on his lower lip, and a bright red one peeking from just beneath the collar of his shirt. There were a number of lighter ones on his cheeks, all looking to be half-wiped off, courtesy of Sai.

Neji didn't know that, though, and taking in Sasuke's disheveled appearance and Sakura's rumpled clothes, tangled hair, and the lip gloss that had mostly come off, he automatically assumed that he had interrupted something, especially when Sakura's cheeks turned bright red and she fidgeted with her hands.

"Do you mind?" Sasuke snapped. Sakura tugged on his hand, the very picture of an embarrassed girlfriend caught in the act, and smiled at him.

"I—no, sorry," Neji stammered, a first time for him. "I'll… see you later. Goodbye."

They waited until he was out of earshot, then Sakura squeezed Sasuke's arm, positively _beaming_. "You're amazing!"

"I know," Sasuke said flatly. "Now can I wash this crap off my face?"

-o-

They went to Sasuke's apartment, as it would be awkward to bump into Neji so soon. Not to mention, Sasuke didn't feel up to playing the role of loving boyfriend right then.

He did, however, have something he wanted to ask Sakura. Something that had been bothering him for a while.

"Sakura," he called out through the open bathroom door. He tugged off his shirt, bending down to splash his face with cold water from the sink.

"Yeah?" she said, appearing beside him with a fresh shirt in her hands.

"Thanks," he said, pulling it on. "I've been wondering…" He looked sideways at her. She was waiting expectantly for him to continue. "Earlier. At Sai's. Your speech about Looks. What was that all about?"

Sakura understood. He wanted to know why it was so precise, tailored especially for him. "Don't you remember what I told you before you left, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded. He could never forget.

"Well, it wasn't lie. What do you think I dreamed of back then?"

Sasuke looked at her. She was already turning away, and Sasuke wanted to reach out to her, touch her shoulder, say something.

But he didn't, only watching as she walked away from him.

-o-

**Ooh, drama! Well, it wasn't quite how I had planned so long ago, but I prefer this way. It **_**is **_**going to get a bit more dramatic as it goes on, but don't worry. There is a **_**lot **_**more funny to go!**

**I have to say, I'm a bit surprised no one guessed who The Expert was. Jiraiya was a great guess, and I **_**did**_** think of him at first. And Shikamaru was a great guess, too; I actually wanted to change it after I read that. But no. it was Sai. Excuse my poor characterization of him. XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**For Ailey, just because she's so wonderful.**

**Flipped**

Sasuke didn't see Sakura for the rest of the day. This was actually very strange, because while it was true they were always busy with work, training, and missions, Team Seven couldn't stay away from each other for more than a few hours (if they were all in Konoha, anyways).

But she left his apartment shortly after her confession. Because even though all she spoke of was her feelings for him six years ago, Sakura still seemed to have been upset by it.

Not that he could exactly blame her; he had been bothered by it, too. Why, he wasn't quite sure, but it probably had to do with how he could finally appreciate how much everything had changed.

When Sasuke returned, all he could do was compare his village and its people to what they had been four years prior, before he left.

Kakashi had barely changed; he looked older, wearier than he had before, but that was to be expected. Sasuke had felt almost guilty until Kakashi's lone visible eye had crinkled in a smile and he had greeted the younger boy with a familiar orange book. "You're old enough for this now," he had told Sasuke. "And you have to catch up to Naruto."

Naruto had been much the same. Taller, with a new outfit and deeper voice, but still happy-go-lucky, immature, and obnoxious. Same old Naruto. Same best friend he had nearly killed to get away, and who had nearly killed _him_ to bring him back.

As Naruto half-carried him back to the hospital, where Sakura was waiting to treat him, he pointed out all the people and places Sasuke had once known. Sakura's new apartment. Ichiraku. The rookie nine. He had been pleased to note Ino no longer mauled him on sight, and not so pleased to see that Neji's hair was looking better than his.

But then they had reached the hospital, and all he could think about was _Sakura._

When he had left, she had been an awkward girl with no talent of which to speak, with eyes only for him. Now she was head medic, older and more matured, with spikes of pink hair framing a face that had grown more defined since he had been gone. She was definitely pretty, but it was more than that. It was in the way she walked, with a long, confident stride, rather than her insecure shuffle at the age of twelve; the way her green eyes sparked with intellect; the air she had, of someone who knew something she wouldn't tell.

And then she set to work healing him, mending bones and stitching up wounds and giving no indication that she had just been reunited with the boy that, so many years ago, she had claimed to love.

But then, after he woke up the next morning, and her medic duties were over, she had banged through the door, carrying flowers and chocolate and balloons and pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and she was hugging him, and he thought—

Well, he had thought things were okay; Sakura wasn't so different, more distant and mature, but that was just growing up.

But not anymore.

Because if this was six years ago, and Sakura had confessed her feelings – whether present or past – she wouldn't have run. She would take his rejection quietly, perhaps shed a few tears when she thought he wasn't looking. But now she had _almost_-confessed, and not even waited for a reply.

Sakura had changed. And it had taken him two years to realize it.

What else was he missing about her?

-o-

When Sasuke strolled into Ichiraku, he was expecting Naruto to be in the middle of his meal. Instead, almost the moment he sat down, the blond jumped up.

"Oh, jeez, I gotta go. Sasuke, get the bill? I'll pay you back!"

"What? No, Naruto—"

But he was already gone, and Sasuke was left scowling at an empty seat. Sighing, he ordered a bowl and dug in half-heartedly. He wasn't a stranger to eating alone, but eating alone at _Ichiraku_ was unheard of. Naruto was always there to fill in the silences, and not having him around made the experience so strange. Ichiraku just _was _Naruto. Eating there without him was some sort of sin.

Sasuke frowned inwardly at his thoughts. If it wasn't one teammate plaguing his thoughts, it was the other. What was next, Kakashi? He was really getting much too attached to those two…

He dug into his meal with more force than necessary. Pretty soon he'd start _looking_ like them, too.

-o-

It wasn't until she had slid into the seat beside him that Sasuke looked up and cursed himself for not being more alert.

He raised an eyebrow at her unwavering stare.

"Can I talk to you?"

_Aren't you already? _"Hn."

Tenten twirled a kunai absently between her fingers. Sasuke understood the gesture; sometimes it was a comfort to have the heavy weight of steel in your palms. It was a defense, a barrier, a security blanket – whatever you wanted to call it.

Her gaze was blank, and he cleared his throat to get her attention. Really, his meal was nearly done, and he didn't have time to waste. Thanks to his team and Sakura's stupid crush, he had barely trained lately; he needed to catch up.

She finally looked at him, her hands stilling. "I've been wondering… about yesterday."

_Aren't we all? _"…"

"Are you and Sakura really going out?" she finally blurted. Clearly, she was on edge. Sasuke's obvious disinterest probably wasn't helping, either.

Sasuke considered not answering. Then, unbidden, came an image of Naruto in his mind's eye:

"_Don't screw this up, stupid."_

Sasuke growled at it. Mentally, though, because to do so in front of Tenten wouldn't be cool. At all. Not that he really cared what she thought—she wasn't _Sakura_, after all, whose opinion counted (considering she was the doctor and might decide to prescribe him some crazy pills); or even Naruto, who was just looking for a reason to make fun of him—but she was still a _person_ who could _talk_ about him, and if she said the wrong thing, his reputation as the stone-cold, traumatized prodigy would go down the drain. Goodbye, S-class missions. Hello, Funny Farm.

With all this in mind, Sasuke looked Tenten straight in the eye, and said, "What do you think?"

Okay, so it wasn't a romantic proclamation of his undying devotion to the cherry blossom of Konoha, but he wasn't _Lee_, for God's sake.

Tenten didn't look impressed. "I don't know," she snapped, clearly frustrated. "That's why I'm asking you. One miso ramen, please," she added to Ayame.

"What goes on between me and Sakura isn't any of your business," he said tonelessly. He smirked, expecting her to curse under her breath and smack him on the arm.

But she didn't, and he had to remind herself this wasn't Sakura. And then he had to wonder _why _he was thinking about his teammates so much; was he really so dependant on them? He needed more friends…

Instead of swearing, Tenten slammed her hand down onto the wood counter and glared at him. "Tell it to me straight, Uchiha! _Are you and Sakura going out?_"

He had never seen Tenten so annoyed. Scratch that, he had never seen a girl his age annoyed at him.

_Except for Sakura…_

Sasuke resolved to go see her as soon as possible. Maybe he was suffering from Annoying Teammates withdrawal…?

"Yes," he said finally, rolling his eyes for good measure. "I'm going out with Sakura. She's my girlfriend. We date and kiss and even _cuddle_. We're a couple. We're going steady," he emphasized, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Tenten was clearly amused. "Yeah, okay, I get it." Then she sighed, looking away. "You guys aren't lying to us?"

_Would I _tell _you if we were? _"No," he lied.

Tenten still wouldn't look at him. "Alright," she said. "If you say so."

And then Sasuke set down some money to pay for his meal, stood up, and stepped out into the cool afternoon, leaving Tenten to her thoughts.

-o-

There was no doubt in Tsunade's mind that Naruto would be the next Hokage. He loved the village; he was strong; he was loyal and honest…

And he was extremely cunning.

She was frankly amazed when the rambunctious blond barged into her office and demanded a mission.

It didn't take much for him to convince her to cooperate. For his plan to succeed, and for Sakura to get the man of her dreams, he needed her help, he told her earnestly.

Well. She couldn't refuse, could she?

-o-

Sasuke was just entering the hospital when the girl he was looking for stepped out, squinting slightly in the sunlight, which was so bright, she was very nearly blinded for a second as she stumbled and fell smack into his arms.

"Sakura."

She looked up at him with her green, green eyes, expression going carefully blank. "Sasuke."

"…Watch where you're going."

She had to smile at that, ducking her head in the hopes that he wouldn't see. He did, and was relieved. It meant she wasn't too bothered by what had happened, and that meant she was still _Sakura. _"Yeah, yeah. I know: I'm a klutz." And then she broke away from his hold, turning and walking in the other direction.

He caught up easily on his long legs. "Where are you going?"

She shot him a quizzical look. Why was he so interested? "Tsunade-sama wants to see me. Mission, I think. Did you need something?"

"…" Dammit. Why couldn't this girl just accept his presence? Why did she have to ask questions?

Thankfully, Sasuke was interrupted by a tall woman appearing in front of them, long raven hair flowing behind her.

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

_No duh. _"Yeah."

"Tsunade-sama wishes to see you about a mission."

Sakura was looking between the two of them, curiosity growing. Was she going on a mission with Sasuke? Would Naruto be on it, too?

"Hn."

The woman frowned, disappeared, and Sakura gave Sasuke a look. "Don't be so rude," she told him, wagging one finger.

"Rude's what I do," he reminded her, grabbing her finger and lowering it. "Stop that. You make me feel like a kid."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, you shouldn't act like a kid, then!"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "_I _act like a kid?"

Well, at least she had the decency to flush and scowl at him. He could always count on her to do _that_ for him.

-o-

Sasuke and Sakura both reached up to knock on the Hokage's door at the same time. Sasuke's fist was about a foot above Sakura's, and when she growled at it, he couldn't help but add insult to the injury to her pride: he patted her head.

Sakura jerked away from him, stepped on his foot, and waltzed in at Tsunade's bark of, "Get _in_, you two!"

"Can't you two keep your hands off each other for _five minutes_?" Naruto asked as soon as they walked into the office, broad, impish grin splitting his face in two.

Sakura decided not to hit him until they left; she didn't want her mentor to think of her as violent, after all—

"Shut it before I throw you out a window," said mentor snapped.

Sasuke didn't bother to reply to Naruto's juvenile comments; he was getting far too used to them. Instead, he looked around. Shizune stood nearby with a few scrolls, looking curiously at him and Sakura, and he thought that perhaps this was a mission solely for the ex-Team Seven, and couldn't suppress the spark of excitement. He loved a good mission, and going with the only people he could really stand was even better.

But then he saw the figures leaning against the wall, and his mood turned sour.

_Someone _really _hates me…_

-o-

**Okay, I **_**know **_**this chapter is boring. I know it was a lot of Sasuke-introspection, and basically no action. I know we're lacking in humor, and yes, this isn't a favorite chapter of mine, either.**

**But it's necessary. There is a lot of important stuff in this chapter, and I wanted some build-up t next chapter, which is one I quite think you'll like. HINT: There's a **_**moment **_**between our favorite couple.**

**I'm sure we can all see what's going on with Sasuke, but don't be so sure of what happens next ;)**

**REVIEW! And next chapter should be out soon! Before I get back to school, anyways.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Flipped**

"Now, sit down so I can give you the information and get rid of you."

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Oh, calm down, Shizune."

Tsunade steepled her fingers in front of her, elbows resting on the desk as she leaned forward ever so slightly. Across the desk from her, Sakura and Naruto sat together. Sasuke was standing on Sakura's other side, very aware of Neji, Ino, and Kiba watching them.

Judging by Naruto's satisfied smile, this was all his doing. But why? What was the point of going on a mission? And Neji he could understand, but why were Kiba and Ino here too?

As if sensing his best friend's gaze on him, Naruto turned his head slightly to flash a toothy grin and a discrete thumbs-up at him.

_Watch and learn, Sasuke._

-o-

Ino bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet. She couldn't get over the news about Sakura and Sasuke, and she couldn't believe she hadn't seen it coming! All the signs had been there...

And even now, he stood so close to her that her sleeve brushed his arm. She squealed inwardly. He was being all protective! It was _so cute!_

"Sakura, Naruto, and Kiba," I want you to go to Takigakure. A feudal lord there has fallen ill and Sakura is needed to heal him," Tsunade began. They nodded. "I have my suspicions about the cause of his sickness: Hero Water. I want you to find this water, stop it from being leaked to anyone else, and bring a sample for me to study. You leave tomorrow morning."

"Sasuke, Neji, and Ino," she said, looking at the other three, and particularly intensely at Sasuke, "You also leave tomorrow morning. The six of you will travel to the border of Fire Country together, then split up." She paused, wavering slightly. "Sasuke, if you feel uncomfortable about this mission, you don't have to take it."

Bemused – and more than a bit annoyed that she didn't seem to trust in his abilities – Sasuke nevertheless nodded, although he knew there was no way he would refuse a mission. Tsunade seemed to sense this.

"Don't be so quick to dismiss me," she warned. "The mission's in Sound, where we think a ninja that defected from Konoha may be hiding. Even if he's not there now, we're sure he was there at some point. You need to find him or some information about him."

"Shouldn't this be a job for hunter-nin?" Ino asked.

"It would be," Tsunade agreed, "But we want him alive. Does everyone accept?" she asked, looking directly at Sasuke. His face remained carefully blank as he nodded, as did everyone else. "Good. Go home and pack now. Sakura, stay for a moment, I have some things that may help you with the healing."

Sakura nodded seriously, her brows furrowed as she tore her gaze from Sasuke's face. Sasuke understood. He wasn't too thrilled about his mission either.

The other five filed out of the room. Ino called a merry "See you tomorrow, Sasuke!" and Kiba fought a bit with Naruto ("I'm going on a mission with _you?_" "Can't handle it, dog-breath? Ask the old woman for something a bit more your speed – like weeding."), and Neji nodded to the two politely, and then Naruto and Sasuke were alone in the hall, waiting for Sakura.

Sasuke glared at the wall a few feet in front of him. He wouldn't snap at Naruto; it would make him look weak, like he couldn't handle the stupid mission – which of course he could…

"I'm sorry," Sasuke," Naruto said. "I asked her for missions for us and those guys; I set the teams, but I didn't know what she would assign us." Sasuke didn't reply, so he babbled on. "If it's hard for you or whatever, you know I could always ask her to change it. Neji won't say anything, I'll make sure of it—"

"It's fine," Sasuke said, a little more sharply than he intended. But he couldn't back out of the stupid mission – what would that idiot Hyuuga say?

"You sure?" Naruto asked anxiously.

Sasuke would have preferred to go on the mission with someone he could at least stand, but he wasn't about to say anything. He would go on the mission, and then he'd come home and get Sakura to beat Naruto around for his amusement, and it would be alright.

What else was he going to do? Blubber like some stupid, whining baby? Hardly.

"I'm sure."

-o-

"Are you _sure _about this, Sakura?" Tsunade asked once she had given Sakura all the equipment and knowledge she would need.

Sakura blinked. "Sure about what? The mission? Of course I am."

Tsunade sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She didn't mean the mission. She meant… _everything_.

Tsunade remembered a time when she would find Sakura staring out the window, completely lost in thought, when she would have to shake the girl before she came to her senses, always beginning to form the same name.

"Sas—" she would begin, before she realized where and when she was, and who _wasn't there_. And then she would smile apologetically and be back to business.

When had that stopped? _Why?_

"Yeah, the mission," Tsunade sighed. "Be careful, and bring me back some sake."

Sakura laughed. "Will do!"

And then she left.

-o-

Sakura really did like missions. Sure, she missed her bed and her bathroom, but it was always nice to get out of the village for a bit, and she liked bonding with her teammates under the stars and over a fire.

She just _really _didn't like waking up so early.

"You look like crap," Sasuke observed when she arrived at the village gates, bleary-eyed and yawning.

"Love you too, dear," she mumbled sarcastically. His eyebrows shot up at this, but when she moved closer to lean tiredly against him, he didn't move away.

"You better wake up at some point. We leave as soon as the others get here," he reminded her.

"Mmm, I still have a few minutes," she told him, moving her face to bury her nose in his sleeve, Sasuke guessed to hide it from the weak light coming from the rising sun.

Not ten feet away there was a bench where he could set her down. She'd be more comfortable and so would he. But that bench held too many memories for them, and setting her there _now_, when he was about to leave for Sound – though admittedly not for the same reasons – didn't seem like the best idea.

So he allowed her to sag against him until someone arrived – just preferably not Neji.

-o-

Kiba arrived first, and he seemed too tired to comment on their position, for which Sasuke was grateful. His arrival also prompted Sakura to finally pull away from him, and so the other three had no idea of their earlier position when they finally came.

"Neji, I'm appalled," Sakura teased, as everyone checked to make sure they had all their things. "I thought Hyuuga were always _early _for everything?"

Neji had the grace to look embarrassed. "I was… unavoidably detained."

"What happened, Neji?" Naruto snickered. "Did you run out of strawberry shampoo?" Kiba roared with laughter and Ino giggled.

"Sakura uses that too," she informed the group.

Sakura reddened. "Enough talk. Can we _go?_"

"Please," Sasuke muttered. "Let's." He turned to walk through the gates. "Neji and Kiba, take the lead. Sakura and Blonde Girl—"

"I have a name!"

"—Follow them. Naruto and I will bring up the rear."

"Who made him leader?" Kiba grumbled as he walked past the girls to lead them out with Neji.

"When he saves your butt, you'll be glad he took up the job," Sakura told him, smiling proudly because he was _her _teammate—and to everyone not in the know, also her boyfriend. And sure, he wasn't _really _her boyfriend. But still, to everyone but Team Seven, _she had the cool one!_

"Typical girlfriend," Kiba muttered under his breath. Sakura stuck her tongue out at his back.

"Let's go," Neji suddenly said, and as Sakura turned to him, she realized with a jolt that he had been staring at her, and she felt her heart skip a beat. Was Naruto's plan _working?_

Only one way to find out.

"Yeah!" She pumped her fist in the air, all traces of sleepiness gone. "Let's kick some butt and heal some lords!"

And off they went.

-o-

"You're quiet, Sasuke," Naruto commented. Sasuke shot him a very dry, irritated glance. _Wasn't he _always_ quiet?_

Instead of replying, Sasuke tuned out Naruto's continuous rambling and turned to his own thoughts.

He really wasn't upset that Sakura had flirted with Neji. That was the point of all this, wasn't it? For her to be with him. And for him to be bothered it was ridiculous, since he really didn't want to be the objected of her gooey affections again. It was just that…

Well, to Neji (and Ino and Kiba), Sakura already had a boyfriend: _him_. And she shouldn't be flirting with other men when she had the most sought-after bachelor in the village, should she?

He knew he wasn't really her boyfriend, that the one she really wanted was Neji, but it still bothered him, to have people think he couldn't hold on to his own (pretend-)girlfriend.

"—Were you _jealous_?!" Naruto asked incredulously, his voice finally cutting through Sasuke's thoughts.

"What?" he asked, alarmed.

"Of Neji," Naruto said, low enough that the others wouldn't be able to hear. "And Sakura."

Sasuke finally rolled his eyes in disgust. "No, you idiot."

He was _not_ jealous, he was just insecure.

Wait, was that any better?

-o-

"When are we going to get there?" Ino demanded, brushing her blonde hair irritably out of her eyes. Honestly, sometimes she almost wished she kept it short like Sakura had. Which reminded her…

"Probably tomorrow morning," Sakura answered, her eyes on the three figures ahead (Neji probably had his Byakugan activated, and Kiba and Akamaru were, no doubt, on alert for any strangers who might appear. They were a good match.), just as Ino burst out with, "So, Sasuke doesn't prefer girls with short hair, huh?"

Sakura gave the blonde a half-incredulous, half-amused look. "I guess not," she told her.

"What do you mean, you guess?! He's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

For a moment, Sakura longed to tell the truth. That Sasuke _wasn't_ her boyfriend, that he wasn't even the one she was currently crushing on, and that _no way_ would he _ever _have feelings for her, long hair or short.

But then she chose to take advantage of her situation. "Yeah, he is," she said, before she delved into all the half-truths of their delicious new (fake-)relationship.

Sometimes, it was nice to gush.

-o-

When the two teams stopped to make camp for the night, Sasuke was immediately called over to Kiba's side, along with Naruto and Neji. Ino and Sakura had left to scout the area. Sasuke had meant to go with them before he had been stopped.

"What?" he asked as he and Naruto neared the other two.

Kiba was grinning. "I heard parts of Sakura and Ino's conversation and thought you might want to know what they said," he began.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. he had been stopped for _this?_ "I honestly don't care."

"Not even about how Sakura told Ino that you're 'the boyfriend every girl dreams of'? Or that you're 'so charming and caring, even though you look like a jerk'? Or about how you are 'the perfect knight in shining armor'?" he asked, laughing.

Naruto joined in. "Sakura's blinded by her love. This guy's just a loser with a pretty face." Out of the corner of his eye, he watched for Neji's reaction. His face remained carefully blank, but Naruto's experiences with his best friend had taught him a thing or too.

That was _forced _neutrality.

Naruto grinned.

Beside him, Sasuke glared at Kiba.

"I asked Sakura out a few times, you know, but she never accepted. It was a real blow to my pride, let me tell you."

'_I'll show you_ _a blow,' _Sasuke thought fiercely, unconsciously clenching his hands into fists. He didn't know why he was so angry, but he was.

"But now it turns out she was just waiting all these years for _you_." Kiba grinned sheepishly. "Guess I never stood a chance."

"You wouldn't stand a chance against your _dog_," Naruto cut in snidely.

"Your girlfriend's very popular, isn't she, Sasuke?" Neji asked. Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto, overhearing, broke off from his argument with Kiba and said, "You bet she is! Because Sakura's the nicest, strongest, smartest, prettiest girl in the whole village!"

_Nicest?_ Sasuke could agree with the rest – but he would never go _that _far. Not considering how Sakura once smacked his and Naruto's heads together, just to see what it would do.

But Sakura and Ino arrived then, so he had no chance to say so. Instead, he leapt into the trees to find some sort of stream to wash up.

-o-

"I don't think you guys should sleep so close together," Kiba remarked, eyeing Sasuke and Sakura's sleeping bags, only inches away from each other (Naruto was on Sasuke's other side).

"Like we haven't before, right?" Sakura snapped sarcastically, not budging from her spot.

"Just don't get noisy in the middle of the night," Kiba muttered under his breath. Sasuke flicked a well-aimed kunai at him.

Ino made to settle down beside Sakura, but Naruto stopped her with a hasty, "Uh, Ino, can you sleep on this side? I don't want to be near Dog-Boy."

"I think Naruto likes you!" Kiba crowed, ignoring the insult. "Can you imagine your babies?"

While the three loud ones fought, Neji quietly settled in beside Sakura, much to her embarrassment. Her heart was beating so loud and fast she was sure he could hear it as she whispered a shaky, "Good night, Neji," and smiled.

"Good night, Sakura," he replied, holding her gaze for a moment before she broke it, whipping her head around to face Sasuke instead.

He was looking at her. "Good night," she said, adding a "Sasuke-kun," for good measure.

Sasuke didn't reply, only closed his eyes until everyone's breathing evened out as they dozed off. Then he opened his eyes, sat up, and inched Sakura's bag closer to him and away from Neji's, carefully so she wouldn't wake up. When he was satisfied by the distance between the two, he too fell asleep, face turned towards Sakura and breathing in the scent of her shampoo.

Ino was wrong; she used watermelon shampoo, not strawberry.

-o-

The next morning, Kiba and Ino teased Sasuke mercilessly about how close he and Sakura had been when they woke up, and Naruto laughed at Sakura's flushed cheeks and mock-threatened Sasuke until Neji barked at them to hurry up so they could get going.

It took only a couple of hours until they hit the border of Fire Country and prepared to go their separate ways.

"Are we going to meet up to go back together?" Sakura asked.

Neji nodded. "We might as well. Be back here in four days. If the other team hasn't arrived by nightfall, go on ahead."

"Alright." Sakura turned to lead her teammates away, but a hand clamped around her elbow.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Ino demanded shrilly. "No goodbye for your boyfriend? Aren't you going to _miss him_?"

"Ino," Sakura began tiredly. "We can't waste time…"

"Romance is _never_ a waste of time," Ino protested passionately.

Sasuke would have dearly loved to argue with that, but Naruto had joined forces with Ino and was dragging him over to a secluded spot to say his goodbyes to Sakura.

"Have fun, you two," Naruto said. "And check out Neji," he added quietly.

Sakura did so. He was frowning.

'_Yes!' _Inner Sakura cheered.

She wanted to say something to Naruto, but he had already disappeared, and she was left alone with Sasuke. A few feet away, she could see the others watching.

"So nosey," she mumbled.

"What do they want – a show?" Sasuke agreed venomously.

Sakura laughed, moving closer to press her face into his shoulder. "I think that's the idea."

Sasuke sighed, winding his arms reluctantly around her. "Why am I doing this?"

"Because you _looovvveee _me?" she sang.

Sasuke just snorted.

-o-

Ino scowled. "Why aren't they doing anything?" she hissed to Naruto. "Your best friend is romantically inept."

"That's why he has me," Naruto murmured, crouching down and searching before he picked up a decent-sized pebble.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked.

"Watch and learn," Naruto said, aiming carefully. Thankfully Neji wasn't looking at them, and trying not to look at Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto knew Sasuke had a sensitive bruise on the back of his right calf from a mission a month ago. No one but he and Sakura – Sasuke's medic – knew where it was. He had never thought of it as valuable information.

Until now.

Naruto squinted, one eye shut, cocked his arm back, and let loose.

-o-

If Sasuke had been expecting something to hit the sensitive patch of skin under his right knee, he might've been able to control his reaction. Instead, just as he was pulling away from Sakura, the pebble (although he didn't know what it was at the time) hit, made his leg jerk and buckle, and he stumbled forward.

Right into Sakura.

He tightened his grip on her waist instinctively, just as her eyes bugged open from surprise and she pressed closer in response. Their lips brushed for only a second, but it was enough to make Ino squeal and clap excitedly.

They broke apart, shocked.

'_Was that…?'_

Sakura pressed two fingers shakily to her lips, her heart beating as fast as it had been the night before.

'…_our first – and _only_ – kiss?'_


	11. Chapter 11

**Though very late, written for Missa's birthday. You might have had to wait a lot longer otherwise, so be thankful to her. I know I am, **_**every day**_**. Sorry about the lateness, love, and I hope this makes up for it.**

**Flipped**

It was six years ago. Or it might as well have been for how the metaphorical butterflies were taking up residence in Sakura's stomach.

When she was twelve and in love, and Sasuke offered her any sort of not-quite-affection, she would cling to the memory, keeping it in the back of her mind until nighttime, when she could be alone to smile and blush and sigh over the look he gave her or the brush of his skin on hers.

When he left, it had ended, though she nearly picked up the habit again with Naruto – before realizing he wasn't Sasuke – and, for a week, Gaara – before she realized he creeped her out.

And then she had given up on boys – except for the one she would never forget. She would think about him and dream about him and miss him and love him even though he wasn't around to see—

And then she was fighting back a blush when she was in close contact with a shirtless Neji, smile whenever he greeted her, and in the spaces between life, she would hug herself and think of a boy with dark brown hair and white eyes, while black and red disappeared into a more private spot in her heart.

But now it was back, this feeling for a man with the mind of a boy who had no hormones, and she kept bringing her fingers to her lips and remembering how his lips had felt on hers for that brief second and her face would flame, and Naruto turned around, grinned at her, and called out:

"Quit thinking about your loser boyfriend before you hit a tree!"

"Jeez, Sakura," Kiba mocked, "You'd think you guys have never kissed before. Surely you've gone farther than that?"

Sakura ignored him, and Naruto shouted at Kiba for insinuating things about his innocent Sakura-chan and that was that.

(He had been so warm. Just like she used to dream he would be.)

-o-

Sasuke could still taste the artificial cherry flavor from her lip gloss, but he couldn't think on it because he was too busy glaring at Neji.

"Whoa, tension much?" Ino commented, settling between the two. "Settle, boys. What's your problem, anyways?" She shook her head, sending blond strands flying. "Honestly, why does everyone get all moody prima donna-ish on _me?_ You were fine around Sak...ur… _oh_." Ino's baby blues widened dramatically, and her smile turned mischievous. "Never mind – I get it now."

Neji and Sasuke exchanged half-irritated, half-confused looks – but the confusion won out when Ino patted Neji's knee and said earnestly, "Don't worry, you'll find a nice girl someday, too."

"_What _are you talking about, woman?" Neji asked, looking disgruntled at her sympathetic look.

"Sakura, of course! You like her, don't you?"

Neji looked shocked, and Sasuke wondered if he should be defending his so-called girlfriend. Why was Naruto never around the few times he needed him? Finally, he settled for resuming his glaring at Neji.

"What – _no_. No, I have no feelings for her. I only respect her as an accomplished medic, and besides, I would never stoop so low as to admire someone else's—"

"Denial is the first step to acceptance, Neji," Ino said patiently. "And Sakura's a good catch. It's natural to like her, and to feel jealous of Sasuke."

Sasuke liked the thought of Neji being jealous of him – for any reason – so he smirked smugly at the brunette over the top of Ino's head. Neji glowered back, which made him wonder.

"I mean," Ino went on obliviously, "She's nice, and super-smart – definitely as smart as the two of you. Plus she makes awesome cake."

Sasuke agreed with the second, if not the first; he had always known Sakura was intelligent. And maybe not as skilled as him, but she had more book-smarts. He didn't know about the last one, either. He never really accepted her offerings of desserts. But her cooking was decent enough.

"And she's so pretty, and very talented," Ino continued admiringly. "Did you know she can juggle while reciting every rule in the ninja handbook? I didn't even know that existed!"

Once she had made Sasuke watch her juggle. When he tried to leave, she threatened to throw everything she was tossing around at him. Since she was juggling thick medical textbooks, Sasuke chose to stay put.

He was giving Ino his full attention now – and so was Neji.

"And she's just fun. She always goes out with me when I want her to, and she pigs out on ice cream, and talks about you guys—" This she said to Sasuke, and he wondered idly what Sakura was saying about him. "She's just a wonderful person. But you know that of course, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded absently, already bored with the conversation.

Ino cheered inwardly. She loved getting compliments for her friend. And if she got some good gossip at the same time, well, she was hardly going to complain.

Neji stared down at his hands, trying not to listen to Ino chatter on about Sakura's good qualities so he couldn't agree with them.

-o-

"_Stop touching me,_" Sakura snapped.

"Stop touching her," Naruto snarled.

Kiba laughed. The son of the lord they were helping couldn't seem to get his hands off Sakura as she examined his father. He was asleep, his face flushed healthily, and looking to be on the way to a full recovery – thanks to Sakura.

"Unless you want a Chidori up your ass," the brunette informed the groping teen, "You should listen to them."

The son stopped in his search for Sakura's hip, while she barely restrained Naruto from attacking him (it wouldn't look good for his reputation, or for Konoha's) and blinked at Kiba, his words registering.

"E – excuse me?" he said fearfully.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Kiba explained, jerking a thumb at Sakura, who was trying very hard to pretend she wasn't listening, "That's _his _girlfriend."

Sakura was left untouched for the rest of the trip. She didn't know Sasuke was so famous (or was it infamous?). The things you could get from being the girlfriend of an Uchiha…

-o-

It was painful to be here again, though Sasuke tried not to let it show. He stared straight ahead, trying not to remember how it felt to have lived here. But it was hard to stop all the memories.

That now-rundown building was where Orochimaru pitted him in a fight against Kabuto and he released Level Two of his Cursed Seal.

That tree was where he passed out after training one night and dreamed that he was back in Konoha, with his brother six feet under.

And as he walked on he saw the place he had been dreading most. The spot where he was re-united with his teammates, where he tried to kill Naruto. Where he tried to stab Sakura.

Just the memory of it made his insides churn with guilt. He could handle belittling Sakura and insulting Naruto. He didn't even mind beating Naruto up a bit. But to think he was so far gone as to try to kill his best friend; to try and lay a _hand _on Sakura…

Ino glanced worriedly at him and Neji stood stiffly beside him, ready to provide some sort of support if needed.

Sasuke kept walking. They weren't Team Seven.

-o-

Sakura didn't know how she managed to focus on anything but Sasuke, but somehow she lasted four days through Kiba's innuendoes and Naruto's teasing, and now she was more than ready to go home. And she was especially anxious to see Sasuke, to assure herself that _he_ _was still here_, that he hadn't left them – left _her_ – again.

She tore through the foliage of the trees, so impatient to see him, to ease her worries, and when she finally crashed into the clearing that was their meeting spot, and saw him sitting on a boulder, staring thoughtfully into the distance, she wanted to cry with relief.

And when he looked up to see her, chest heaving, face flushed, and looking as if she had just been made ruler of the world, and cocked an eyebrow, she couldn't stop herself from running forwards and all but leaping into his arms.

Sasuke was taken aback, even if his reflexes were fast enough to tell him to catch her before she knocked the both of them over. "Hello to you too," he said bemusedly.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he said. He was now that she was here, now that Naruto was beside them, now that they were smiling, and he didn't have a weapon in his hands. He wanted to apologize somehow, to rid himself of this residual guilt.

But not in front of everyone else. Not in front of a teasing Kiba and a beaming Ino and a just-arriving Neji. A Neji who kept his eyes averted, posture stuff and jaw clenched.

Sasuke exchanged a look with Naruto. He saw it too.

"Hey, Neji!" Naruto called out. Sakura stiffened in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura's pink head, clearly seeing the hesitation on the face buried in his sleeve. She didn't want to leave him yet, he knew. When he had finally come back not-so-long ago, she had barely left his side for a week.

Sighing, he nudged her gently. Best to get this over with.

She stepped away from him turned around, and with a deep breath, she greeted the brunette, flashing smiles and hiding burning cheeks and thinking of the foresty smell of Sasuke's clothes.

-o-

"So," Kakashi said when he found them at Ichiraku, "How'd it go?"

"Awesome! Sasuke and Sakura _kissed_," Naruto informed him with relish. "It was gross, but whatever."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the couple. Sakura was blushing to the roots of her hair and Sasuke was stabbing at his ramen. "Really, now. I find that hard to believe."

Naruto wrinkled his nose. "Well, okay, more like Sasuke fell into Sakura, and their lips just kind of smushed together…"

Sasuke paused in attacking his food to glare indignantly at his best friend. How dare he imply he was anything but smooth?

Sakura stared at the ground and prayed for it to suddenly swallow her whole.

Kakashi tsk-ed. "Honestly, Sasuke. You aren't going to be able to restore your clan if you can't even _kiss_."

Sasuke scowled. "Screw you."

"No need to get nasty, Sasuke," Kakashi admonished, moving to take the empty seat beside Sakura. "Here, I'll teach you. First, you take her face in your hands…" And he did just that, cupping a very surprised Sakura's cheeks. Naruto's mouth dropped open, and Sasuke all but bared his teeth. Kakashi went on, seemingly oblivious to the hostile glares of the two men, demonstrating as he explained. "Then you bring her face close, close your eyes, and…"

His lips were only a fraction of an inch away from Sakura's when Naruto threw his chopsticks at his head, and Sasuke yanked a shocked – but laughing – Sakura away from his teacher so hard she knocked into him.

"Someone's overprotective," Kakashi remarked mildly.

"Aren't you a little old for her, you pedophile?" Sasuke retorted.

"You would know," Naruto snickered.

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped, shocked.

"Kakashi," Sasuke hissed.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto tried, grinning sheepishly in apology.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, not taking his eyes off his teacher, and pulling her closer still to him and Naruto.

Kakashi smiled, enjoying himself, and reached out to grab her other wrist. "Sakura."

"Sakura?"

Four pairs of eyes snapped up to see a very confused Team Gai. Abruptly, Sasuke let Sakura go, Sakura shifted on her stool so she wasn't half on top of Sasuke, and Kakashi pulled out his book to avoid conversation with Gai.

Tenten and Lee exchanged puzzled glances, but Neji was too busy staring intently at Sakura, squashed in between Sasuke and Kakashi. She smiled at the four, her cheeks reddening. "Um, care to join us?"

"We would love to, Sakura!" Lee replied for all of them, though he seemed a bit disheartened when she shuffled closer to Sasuke to make room for him. Still, he took the seat eagerly enough, and immediately engaged the girl of his dreams in conversation, trying not to notice her boyfriend staring at him over her head.

Neji kept sneaking glances around Gai and Kakashi at her, Naruto noted with a triumphant grin. Sasuke noticed too, but he was more pre-occupied with going back to smashing up his noodles in barely-concealed frustration.

Sakura wondered why Tenten kept glancing at her, looking so sad.

-o-

"See?" Naruto nudged Kakashi unnecessarily as the four left Ichiraku. "It is _so obvious_ Neji likes her!"

Kakashi stuck his hands in his pockets. "That's good to hear, Naruto – I was starting to worry you had forgotten the mission objective." He glanced back at Sasuke and Sakura. The latter was waving goodbye to Team Gai, while the former waited impatiently for her to start walking.

"Huh? No, I haven't, I know what I'm doing, Kakashi-sensei. Sakura's _definitely _going to end up with Neji."

"And you never told me what Neji did after Sakura and Sasuke kissed," Kakashi said, lowering his voice and ignoring Naruto's snickers at the mention of the kiss.

Once his laughter had died down, Naruto pursed his lips. "Well, actually, Sasuke kind of messed up. I mean, you could at least pretend to be used to kissing your fake-girlfriend, but _noooo_, not that one. He basically turned around, looked at me like he was going to kill me – I swear steam was practically coming out of his ears – and he ran off. Wimp."

"And Sakura?"

"She just stood there, kind of shocked. But Neji was looking at her, even after Ino left after Sasuke. Which was good. I am _so awesome_."

Kakashi looked back over his shoulder. Sakura had picked up a flower from a little girl selling roses, and Sasuke, rolling his eyes and wearing a long-suffering expression on his face, leaned across her to pay.

"Thank you, Sasuke," Sakura said brightly. "You make a wonderful boyfriend."

"…Hn."

"Though we need to work on your conversational skills."

By now Kakashi and Naruto had both stopped and turned to watch as the couple approached. Kakashi knew he should mention something about their mission – but he didn't want to ruin this moment. Kakashi wasn't particularly sentimental, but he liked seeing Sakura latched on to Sasuke's side and shoving a red rose in his face, and hearing Naruto laugh at the absurd picture as he bounded over to smush the flower into Sasuke's nose, and hide behind Sakura when he threw it to the ground, Sharingan flashing.

Maybe his old age was catching up to him.

-o-

**It's been a long week so reviews are, of course, appreciated. Hope the chapter was decent, and how many people want me to wrap this up in only a few more chapters (as opposed to like 8)? Let me know.**

**(And hey, how long do you think it would take you to get me to 600 reviews? Only 61 more… you've done it before! Haha, it would be kind of cool… but anyways.)**

**Happy belated birthday again, Missa!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I feel kind of bad that you guys gave me my most reviews for a chapter ever, got me to **_**over **_**600, and this still took so long. But I was pretty busy for the last month or so, and before that I just – well. I won't make excuses. But really, thank you all. I really will try to make future chapters faster, but I make no promises. I spend the most time on the updates for this story; doesn't that count for something? Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Flipped**

"Sakura-san, you're going out with _Sasuke Uchiha?!"_

Sakura grinned, leaning back against her desk. She had been getting these comments all day, ever since she and Sasuke really became public (meaning Naruto and Ino had spread the news, and Lee sobbed about it).

She sipped at her coffee. It was cold, but the look on the faces of the group of girls waiting for her answer was too good to pass up. Finally, she put the cup down, straightened out her files and replied with a nonchalant, "Yeah, I am. Why d'you ask?"

Immediately, her eardrums were assaulted by a collective, high-pitched squeal, right before they started pelting her with questions.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Did he ask you to marry him?"

"Is it true he dueled with Rock Lee over you?"

"Boxers or briefs, Sakura-san?"

Sakura laughed. "Two months, no, not quite, and _that_, Hikari—" She winked at the bold brunette who had asked the last question—"Is a secret between the two of us."

So they were half-lies. Naruto told Sakura that it wouldn't be natural for she and Sasuke to have only just started dating; Sasuke would never ask her to marry him – even if they were really going out, he would just expect marriage as the next logical step; he had _glared_ at Lee a bit, but fighting him seemingly wasn't worth The Great Avenger's time; and Sakura knew that Sasuke preferred boxers, but not due to any bedtime adventures – Naruto had once sold them in an under-the-counter business to help him fund his ramen bill, and she had jokingly bought a pair.

"And now, ladies, I have patients to see, and a boyfriend to meet," Sakura added, not without some relish.

And then she walked out.

-o-

It was late afternoon when Sakura got out of the hospital and headed for Team Seven's usual meeting spot by the bridge for some light training with the group. Sasuke, as usual, was already there, fully decked out in ANBU gear. Sakura had shed the fangirl image years ago, but the sight of Sasuke in all that black, his muscles out for full view, very nearly made her swoon. Just a little.

"Hey, you," she said, sidling up to his side and dropping her bag by her feet. "Missed me?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, and she responded with a meaningful look. Evidently, he heard the nearby giggles, and knew how to react.

Well, he didn't shove her away, anyways.

Sakura pinched him in the side. Sasuke didn't even flinch. But he _did _grab her hand irritably, so Sakura took the opportunity to lace their fingers together and beam up at him. In turn, he shot her a half-amused, half-exasperated look.

"Never give up, do you?"

She could tell the truth, or she could lie through her teeth without him ever knowing what she meant. "No, I don't," she responded brightly.

"Annoying."

"And you love me for it." When he didn't reply, she pinched him again with her other hand. _"Right?"_

"Hn," Sasuke responded indifferently. Sakura knew that wasn't a yes, but judging by the chorus of fresh "Aww"s, she was the only one in a five-mile radius who did.

She gave him an inconspicuous thumbs-up, then slid down to sit by her bag, from where she pulled out an apple and a textbook Tsunade had given her earlier in the morning.

Sasuke watched her study. At random times she would stop eating entirely, her lips on the apple and eyes speeding down the page. Every so often she would look up thoughtfully, mouthing the words to herself. Sometimes she would shake her head at the book, as if she knew better. Which, Sasuke admitted, considering Tsunade had taught her, might be true.

Finally, Sakura set down the book and the core of her apple, smiled at him, and said, "They're gone."

Sasuke blinked. He hadn't even noticed their audience had left.

"Naruto's late," he commented abruptly. Naruto was _never _this late for training.

"Hmm." Sakura shrugged, not looking too bothered. "Maybe he realized the first three hours are basically pointless, waiting for Kakashi-sensei." She stood up, stretching the knots in her back.

Sasuke wasn't convinced.

"Train with me, Sasuke?"

He nodded, glancing in the direction Naruto usually arrived from. He had a bad feeling…

-o-

"You're losing your touch," Sasuke chided, nicking Sakura with a kunai. She made a face at him, healing the cut with an impatient swipe of her hand.

"All I need is one solid hit to take you down!" she reminded him.

"Yeah, but you're not getting that hit in, are you?" he countered smugly.

Neither noticed their audience until Sakura, exhibiting the speed she had begged Sasuke to teach her, tackled him from behind and they both tumbled to the ground, each with a kunai at the other's neck.

Kiba applauded. "Alright! Foreplay!"

Sakura yelped from the surprise and leapt off of Sasuke. He was slower to get up, glaring at Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata.

"Yeah, Sakura can be pretty wild," Naruto told them as they walked closer. He beckoned Sasuke closer. Sasuke ignored him.

With a scowl at his so-called best friend, Naruto went on, "He has these scratches on his back. Guess who gave them to him?" The idiot failed to mention that Sakura had given him those scars when she slammed him against a tree for accidentally burning her gloves and not apologizing for it.

Hinata was turning steadily redder, so Kiba leaned over and covered her ears. Then he laughed. "Seriously? Wow. She tops, I guess?"

Sakura looked as if she was going to kill the two of them right then, so Sasuke rolled his eyes and rose to his feet to save Naruto's sorry butt – again.

"I – Nar – Sasuke-kun – pervert—" The poor girl didn't seem to know quite what to say as Sasuke approached. He didn't blame her.

"Your friend's about to faint," he informed Kiba coolly. Kiba looked at Hinata and noticed with a startled yelp that, indeed, she was looking very shaky.

"We'd better go," he said hurriedly, turning to leave. He leaned over to whisper soft words of encouragement to the obviously virginal Hinata.

"Thanks for lunch, Hinata!" Naruto called after them. Then he turned to Sakura and Sasuke and the smile dropped.

"We need to talk."

-o-

When Kakashi-sensei finally arrived, the four of them gathered around. Naruto was nodding to himself, one hand under his chin in a meditative stance. Sasuke snorted at this.

Naruto threw him a sour look. "So the thing is, guys, it's been a week since Kakashi-sensei gave us this 'mission' and we haven't completed it yet."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "This isn't even official. Like we even _need _a time-limit."

"Enjoying yourself, Sakura?" Kakashi teased, waiting for her to turn red from anger and embarrassment and start shouting or stammering.

She did neither.

"Yeah, actually, I am."

At the surprised faces – Sasuke's startled, almost frightened expression; Kakashi's widened eyes; Naruto's flat-out gape – Sakura hastened to elaborate: "You know, it's a huge status symbol, and people keep asking me to sign their Sasuke Fanclub t-shirts and steal them some of his underwear—"

"Sakura, you're going to give me nightmares!" Naruto protested. Sasuke turned to hide the flush creeping up his neck.

Sakura laughed. "It's _fun _being Sasuke-kun's girlfriend. I get to tell everyone he buys me flowers and chocolate and jewelry. And then they ask me where it is, so Sasuke-kun—" She batted her eyelashes at him—"You should start shopping."

"So shallow, Sakura," Kakashi said with a sigh. "Get him to buy things for your sensei, too."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. "No. Anyways, he loves _me _the most. Right, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke could feel a headache coming on.

"Well, _the point is_," Naruto interrupted loudly, "That Neji isn't going to ask Sakura out if she already has a boyfriend."

Sakura stopped laughing, and Kakashi picked up Naruto's train of thought. "Meaning that you guys have to break up – loudly, dramatically, emotionally. Perhaps even in the rain."

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged glances. They were dreading this already.

-o-

"Every day, Neji leaves the training grounds at precisely five-thirty. We just need the two of you to be on the path he takes to his apartment around then."

"But it shouldn't be too obvious. We have to make it seem natural that he finds you there. A coincidence."

"But he needs to be surprised. He needs to _watch_."

"But don't act like you know he's watching. It should be like he's intruding on your _private _moment."

"But not so he does the polite Hyuuga thing and leaves."

"I think that's about it," Kakashi said. "Now – the script!" He plucked out his favorite book from his back pocket, and flipped it open. Before he could begin to read, however, Naruto and Sasuke covered Sakura's eyes and ears.

"Okay, now you can read, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said eagerly. Unfortunately, he wasn't covering Sakura's ears very well, and she twitched.

"Pervert," she muttered, elbowing him in the gut. Sasuke wisely stepped away before she could do the same to him.

Kakashi looked offended. "I'll have you know, Sakura, that this book is an invaluable source of information. It taught me all I know!"

Sakura made a face. "That is so gross and I think I'll be scarred for life, just so you know."

Kakashi looked as if he wanted to argue, which – Sasuke gagged inwardly – might involve examples, so he nudged a wheezing Naruto to speak up.

"Whatever. We need a reason for Sakura to dump Sasuke's sorry butt – one that doesn't involve whipped cream and handcuffs."

Sasuke frowned. "Why is _Sakura_ dumping _me_?" he wanted to know.

Naruto snickered. "You're a whiny little baby. And Neji's going to think something's wrong with her if she gets dumped. Duh."

Sasuke already didn't like this plan.

"But," Sakura began bemusedly, "Why would I ever want to break up with _Sasuke?_"

Naruto scratched his chin, waiting for her to elaborate, but Sasuke stared at her. He wondered if she realized how her words had sounded.

"I mean," she explained, "Sasuke is one of my best friend's. He's strong. He's a decent person – on occasion. He's smart. I've known him for years. I trust him as much as I trust _Naruto_. Everyone thinks he treats me like a _queen_, and well…" Sakura glanced at Sasuke. "Not to be shallow, but he _is _really pretty."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that. He had never been called _pretty _before.

Kakashi was quiet, watching the two of them. Finally, he spoke. "Sakura, what does Neji have that Sasuke doesn't?"

Sasuke scowled; he didn't want to hear this. But Sakura only laughed and said, "Better hair?"

Naruto grinned. "Maybe you could dump Sasuke for being better-looking than you are, Sakura?"

Sasuke looked disturbed. Sakura looked mad. Kakashi looked thoughtful.

"Sakura," her sensei began, beckoning to her, "Come with me."

With a puzzled look at her teammates, Sakura left with their teacher.

Sasuke inched away from Naruto. The blond scowled.

"I am _not _lusting after you, jerk!"

-o-

Sakura kicked at a pebble, reluctant to answer Kakashi's way-too-personal question. She didn't even know _how _to answer.

What _had _changed her feelings for Sasuke?

Sakura smiled bitterly to herself. She didn't even know _when _her feelings had changed.

Kakashi was sitting under a tree, reading Icha Icha Paradise. He wasn't looking at her, but Sakura still felt the pressure.

The only time Sakura had felt anything less than love towards Sasuke was when he left. The resentment and loneliness had overpowered even her strongest feelings. But she had gotten past that. She _had_. Sure, it had taken time… and tears… and a lot of bottled-up pain, but—

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said suddenly, whirling around to face her teacher. He held up a finger, his eyes not leaving the page. Sakura frowned, turned on her heel, and stalked away.

She had something to say to Sasuke-_kun_, and she wasn't about to wait around to do it.

-o-

"Sasuke," Sakura began in a low voice, trying to contain her rising frustration, "This isn't working."

Sasuke, expecting this line, muttered a "Hn."

Naruto and Kakashi couldn't be too close by or Neji would find them, either by their chakra or his Byakugan, so they couldn't watch, but if he could, the blond would surely be cursing Sasuke's utter failure at acting right then.

"You—you have no idea what you've _done_," Sakura went on. She was shaking. Years of pent-up emotion, of holding her tongue when all she wanted to do was scream, had built up to this one explosion.

Sasuke looked at her then, expression curious.

"You left me! I told you I loved you and you _left me!_ You left me for so long—didn't you ever wonder about me?" Sakura's breath was coming out in ragged gasps now, and she curled her hands into tight fists. "You said some things to me that I'll never forget. You—I hated you."

Sasuke was downright alarmed now. He sensed Neji arriving, but he didn't know how to react.

"Sakura—"

"But you didn't know. You never knew." Sakura half-turned from him. He could finally see the shimmer of tears on her cheeks. "You never _get it_, Sasuke."

Those weren't _fake tears_…

The moment Sasuke came to this realization, Sakura said, "This was a mistake."

And then she disappeared.

-o-

"So Neji was totally shocked. Seriously, the guy practically walked into a tree, he was so confused," Naruto told them gleefully.

Sakura smiled, all traces of her previous distress gone. Sasuke wondered if he might have imagined the whole thing.

"That's great, Naruto," she said enthusiastically. She winked at Sasuke, "Try not to be too jealous, huh?"

Kakashi smiled. "Don't tease him, Sakura. Sasuke's feeling very lonely since his only girlfriend ever broke up with him."

It was only when Sasuke returned to the privacy of his own home that he admitted, much to his dismay, that his teammates weren't entirely wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

YO. Guess who? I'm getting better at this updating thing. And you guys are getting better at the reviewing thing. I got _ninety-one_ for the last chapter. That's incredible! Thank you all sososo much!

Anyways, on with it!

For **ANGELforSHOW**, and **aNdreaa**,who are both amazing, inspiring girls, who so get me. And everyone who keeps pressuring me to update. Annoying little maroons… thanks ;).

**Flipped**

Neji remembered how Sakura had looked when they were twelve, and Uchiha had left for Sound. Broken up, eyes dull, crumpled in on herself, like she was too dead inside to stand. Like she had to protect her heart.

She looked a bit like that now. Shoulders slumped forward, eyes unfocused, looking as if she were miles away, with someone else.

"Sakura?"

She jumped, head snapping around to look at him. "Neji! Hi." She smiled wanly. "Did you need something?"

"I was just wondering if you're alright…?"

"I'm fine. Thanks." Considering she had been standing in front of her door for five minutes, not even noticing him watching her, Neji found this hard to believe. But it was none of his business.

"If you're sure." He paused, but Sakura wasn't looking at him. He would offer his help if she needed it, but he didn't think Sakura wanted to hear it. Not when she had her own friends, closer to her than he was. "Good night, Sakura."

"Night, Neji."

She unlocked the door, opened it, went inside, and stood in the dark for a moment, leaning back against the cool wood of her front door.

Then, with a sigh, she straightened, headed for the kitchen. She needed something sweet and fattening.

-o-

"Sasuke? Are you okay?"

"Hn." Why wouldn't he be okay? Naruto was stupid for thinking he might not be okay. Did he _look _not okay? He looked like he always did. And he was always okay.

Sasuke groaned inwardly. He was babbling. _Inside his head_. Clearly, Naruto was rubbing off on him. Or maybe Sakura. Wasn't she the crazy one?

"You look weird."

Yeah, wasn't she the one with the Inner Voice? She had mentioned it when she got drunk once. And then she mediated a conversation between him and Inner Sakura, who found it necessary to describe, in detail, why she thought he was hot.

"Are you blushing? Oh my God, you are!"

Naruto's _incredibly loud and annoying and stupid _voice finally cut through his haze, and Sasuke snapped out of it. Right. Time to stop thinking about Sakura, then.

"I'm not," he snapped.

"Are you nursing a broken heart?" Naruto nodded thoughtfully to himself, pasting on a sympathetic smile. "It's alright, Sasuke. I know you just let the best thing to ever happen to you walk away…" He could barely keep a straight face, and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

As if on cue, Sakura appeared around a corner, head ducked down and pink strands of hair falling over her eyes. When she looked up, she looked pale, exhausted—and kind of how Sasuke felt.

"Whoa, Sakura! Are _you _okay?"

"I'm fine," she snapped.

Naruto recoiled, but he didn't look hurt. He looked suspicious, glancing from one teammate to the other and back again. Sakura didn't notice, leaning over the bridge railing to stare into the water, but Sasuke did. He braced himself when Naruto opened his mouth—

"Yo."

Sakura screamed, leaping back from where Kakashi had suddenly appeared, crouched on the railing. His eye crinkled in a smile. "Sorry about that. How are my ex-lovebirds doing?"

Sakura was swearing, and Kakashi winced. "That good, huh?" He looked at Sasuke, as if for an explanation.

"She's probably PMS-ing," he muttered. Immediately, Sakura turned her glare on him.

"You're quiet, Naruto," Kakashi observed. Naruto blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. He flashed a grin.

"I'm hungry. When do we eat?"

"After training. I'll go with Sakura. You and Sasuke can bash in each other's heads. Sound good?" And with another smile at his ex-students' _Looks_, Kakashi clapped his hands together. "Let's go!"

-o-

"You know what I think?" Naruto panted, ducking a blow to the head.

"You think?"

"_Funny_." Naruto spun on his heel, delivering a successful roundhouse kick to—a log. Dammit. "Yes, I do. And because I'm a genius, I've deduced—"

"Who uses that word in normal conversation?"

"_Shut up_." Naruto scowled at his red-eyed best friend, kunai to his throat. "Anyways, I think you have a broken heart."

"_What?"_

Sasuke jerked, surprised, forgetting that there was a blade to his neck. He hissed when it cut him, a light trickle of blood starting to ooze down into his collar. "I do _not—_"

Sakura appeared beside him, freakish Teammate Sixth Sense having kicked in. or maybe she just saw them. Who knew? "Are you okay?" she demanded. "Naruto, what did you do?!"

"Hey, _he _rammed his skin into the knife," Naruto said defensively.

"The knife in _your _hand," Sakura pointed out. She pressed her hand to the cut, healing it instantly. "Your shirt's bloody, Sasuke-kun," she said. "It's kind of gross. Do you have an extra?"

Sasuke nodded absently, thinking about what she had called him. Sasuke-_kun_. She had been using it while they were 'dating,' but not before that, not for a while. He'd thought they were past that…

He stripped off his shirt, and Sakura pressed a wet towel to his chest, wiping off the bloodstains. Sasuke barely had time to wonder where she pulled these things from, because he was too busy noticing how cold her hands were.

At least, that would explain the goosebumps.

"That is so gross. You're scrawny, Sasuke," Naruto taunted. When Sasuke didn't reply, he looked more closely at his best friend.

"Hey. You'll find another girl," he hastened to say. But of course, Sasuke wasn't looking, just looking down at Sakura's bowed head.

Kakashi, watching them, scratched his chin. Not that he was surprised, but he _was _concerned. God knew Sasuke didn't know how to handle anything related to emotions. This had the potential to get very nasty.

-o-

"Are you doing okay, Sakura?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly.

Sakura was locked in Kakashi's grip with some weird jutsu, struggling to get free. "This is not the time or place to be asking about my mental health, sensei!" she hollered.

"Actually, it is, because evidently—" He dodged one sandaled foot, then the other—"You're unstable."

"Bite me!" she screamed, still embarrassingly incapacitated.

When Kakashi looked down at her, dark eye curious, she shrieked, loud enough so that Naruto and Sasuke, on the other end of the field, turned, _"Not literally!"_

-o-

Okay, so maybe she wasn't feeling at her best. Could you really blame her? Sakura was a mess of confusion. Little things were nagging at her – what if Neji found out they tricked him? Would he really give her a second look if it wasn't for Naruto? Was it wrong to date a guy so soon after breaking up with another?

Not that she had really broken up with Sasuke, she reminded herself hastily. They had never been dating. But everyone else thought they were. Would she be seen as flighty if Neji asked her out? What would people _say?_

Of course, some of her worries weren't so little. Not that they were worries she particularly wanted to admit to herself, or anyone else…

"Are you okay?"

Okay, that was it. Sakura looked up, eyes narrowed in righteous feminine fury, ready to be unleashed on the poor soul that had asked her the forbidden question—

"Kazekage-sama!"

"Haruno," Gaara said flatly. "Don't call me that."

"Right. Sorry, Gaara-sama!" She hid a smile when Gaara glared at her. "What brings you here? I didn't know you were coming!"

"Obviously. You nearly walked into me. Are you alright?"

Sakura tried to count to ten. She made it to three before she gave up. "Why do people keep asking me that?!"

Sasuke would make some snarky comment, the little twerp. Gaara just waited patiently for her to assure him of her emotional stability.

But he wasn't getting off that easy. Sakura was confused, over-emotional, and tired. She needed to unload on someone she could trust, someone impartial and intelligent.

"Would you like some tea, Gaara?"

-o-

"You know, now that I think about it," Naruto began slowly, walking down the street, "Neji might not even ask Sakura out yet."

Sasuke didn't reply, but unfortunately for him, Naruto needed no prompting to keep speaking.

"I mean, he's about as normal as you, so he's probably not going to fall for a girl so quickly. Right?"

"Don't compare me to Hyuuga. Ever."

"Why not? You're both smart, socially impaired, have freaky eyes, pretty-boy hair… the list goes on. And Sakura has liked both of you a lot." Naruto led his best friend into Ichiraku. He paused. "She's not very diverse, is she?"

Sasuke glared at the counter so hard he was almost surprised it didn't burst into flames.

"But anyways, my point is, even if he _did _like her, he's too _polite _to ask her out so soon after she dumped you." When Sasuke made a noise that sounded vaguely threatening, Naruto laughed, patting him on the shoulder. "Right. Sore subject."

They ordered their ramen, and Sasuke was silent, as was Naruto, surprisingly.

It was only when they were halfway through eating that Naruto opened his mouth, but the voice that spoke was Enemy Number One's.

"Naruto, Sasuke." Neji nodded to them each in turn. "Have either of you seen Sakura?"

Naruto was immediately interested. "No. Why?"

"I need to ask her something," Neji said stiffly.

"She's probably at the hospital," Naruto offered. "She'll be home in a few hours."

"Thank you." Neji turned to leave, hesitated, looked back at Sasuke. He didn't turn, even when he felt Neji's pale eyes on his back, and eventually, Neji walked away.

Naruto shot his friend a sharp look, suspicions nagging at him. "What's with you?"

-o-

Sakura was actually quite surprised – though relieved – when Gaara agreed to tea at her place. Pouring a cup for him and some coffee for her, she sat down with a sigh beside the redhead who once tried to kill her – or, rather, the love of her life, and she just got in between…

Sakura shook her head. Best not to go there. She was muddled enough.

Either way, he was there, he was ready to listen, and she needed to talk.

"Do you remember Neji?" Gaara nodded. "And Sasuke?" Another nod. "Okay, so they're kind of ruining my life…"

Gaara listened as she recounted her tale from the beginning: Naruto and his scheming, the way Neji complimented her, and the way Sasuke nearly ruined it all. The new plot, with her in a relationship with Sasuke, and their escapades to make it believable. Only when she reached the part about breaking up with Sasuke did he interrupt.

"You weren't really dating Uchiha?"

"Right."

"And the two of you ended your relationship."

"Correct."

"So that you could be free to date Hyuuga."

"Yeah."

Gaara stared down at the cup in his hands and was silent for a moment.

"When you came to Suna, and healed Kankuro… Do you remember when you told me about someone?"

Someone who broke her heart and made her strong. Someone who was her entire world and more. Someone who she would do anything and everything for. Someone who she loved with all her heart, _so much she couldn't stand it._

"Who was that?"

"_I love you, Sasuke!"_

Sakura swallowed.

And then there was a knock at the door.

-o-

Naruto was thinking.

It wasn't something he did it often. Not to say he was stupid, but Naruto was a man of action. He just didn't _do _quiet and contemplative. That was more Sasuke's area of expertise (though secretly, Naruto suspected that he only did it to look good. That pretty-boy).

Either way, Naruto was now sitting alone in his apartment, in deep thought over how complicated his life had gotten.

Sasuke had, predictably, denied anything was wrong, but Naruto wasn't so easily fooled. He wasn't Sasuke's best friend for nothing

Sakura liked Neji, who, thanks to Naruto's expert matchmaking, seemed to like her back. Unfortunately, through his expert matchmaking, he appeared to have match-made his best friend, who now had feelings for the same girl that had been in love with him for so many years. It wasn't so much of a love triangle as a love figure eight,

Naruto sighed.

He wanted Sakura to be happy, of course, and he didn't think it fair for her to have to go back to Sasuke when he had had his chance. But then… Sasuke was Sasuke, and Sasuke was his best friend. And he, more than anyone in Naruto's opinion, deserved some happiness. And he belonged to Sakura like she belonged to him and like they belonged to Naruto, and Naruto belonged to ramen. It was just the way the world worked.

Neji or Sasuke? Sakura's happiness with her crush, or Sasuke actually getting a girl? Naruto's hard work or another new challenge?

First things first, though: He was going to go see The Great Avenger.

-o-

Gaara stood up. "I'll be leaving. You may want your privacy." Sakura didn't bother asking about what he said, just nodded, face drawn, and she made her way to her front door.

She wasn't surprised to see who was on her doorstep.

"I hope I didn't disturb you," Neji said.

-o-

He just wanted to check up on Sakura, since she had seemed so stressed out, just pop in on his way to Sasuke's.

He forgot Neji might be there, might be doing the same, might even be asking Sakura something personal, something they had been striving for.

Naruto just didn't _think_.

So he was shocked to the core when he found Neji outside Sakura's apartment, with the very girl in his arms.

He thought back to his conversation with Sasuke, and frowned. He didn't think Neji would be so quick to take action.

But he had set out with a mission, and he would complete it. Kakashi told him to get Neji to fall for Sakura? Fine. He did it.

Now he was going to make _Sakura _fall for _Sasuke._

-o-

So I kind of switched from drama to humor and back again. And this chapter might feel jerky and random, but I'm telling you, it all has a purpose. Except for maybe the Gaara thing; that was just because I like him.

Oh, and FYI, Neji and Sakura weren't kissing. And I'm not lame and "no-hugging-between-boys-and-girls!" but you know when an embrace is platonic and when it's… not.

Flipped is ending soon, as I'm sure most of you have noticed. The next chapter is like, half-done, and there's probably two more after that. Maybe one.

I know this note is getting long, but I just have **one more thing** to say, or rather, ask. So far, people have been saying I mix humor and drama just right, but this chapter was really at the climax, so do you think it was too funny? The next chapter kind of is, too, or at least I think so, but do you guys think I should cut that out, or are you good with the laughs?


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the wait. Blame high school, from which I have just graduated! Yay me!

Thanks to Anne and Pina for letting me bug them about this, and at the demand of the latter, a congrats to her on her new job!

**Flipped**

"I know you like Sakura," Naruto said, the moment he stumbled in through Sasuke's apartment window. "So you might as well admit it to yourself and to me and save us a lot of trouble. And then I'll be my genius self and be extra-genius-y because that's what it's going to take for her to like you. Because you're a loser and you're frigid, and I had to attack you to get you to kiss her, practically. But out of curiosity, just why do you like her now and are you totally hating yourself for missing your chance and making your very bestest friend in the world have to clean up your mess?"

Sasuke didn't even look up from his mission scroll.

Naruto sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

But he was nothing if not persistent, so he stomped over to Sasuke, yanked the scroll out of his hands, and leaned down so he could stare menacingly into his annoyed dark eyes, and said, "Hey, guess who I just found in Neji's arms? That's right," he went on, when Sasuke furrowed his brows – then stopped, trying very hard not to look like he cared – "Your _ex-girlfriend_. You know, that girl you want to make babies with but won't tell her because you're emotionally constipated?"

Sasuke frowned, opened his mouth to argue – so Naruto whacked him with his scroll.

"What the hell, Naruto!"

"Stop being such a loser, loser! Just go tell Sakura-chan you like her so she can dump Neji and you guys can get married and name your first kid after me!"

Sasuke rubbed his temples irritably. "Naruto, there _is_ such a thing as an indoor voice. Why don't you use it?"

Naruto scowled. "Are you stupid?"

"No. Are you?"

"SAKURA-CHAN IS GOING TO MARRY NEJI AND YOU WILL GROW UP TO BE A BITTER CAT-MAN THAT NO ONE LIKES."

Sasuke exhaled. "So what do you want me to do about it? Sakura's free to be with whoever she wants."

Naruto smiled then. A sly smile, lips pulling back from his teeth, blond eyebrows rising over mischievous blue eyes. Sasuke would never admit it, but he was honestly, truly afraid of that smile.

"I want you to trust me."

-o-

He decided to hold off on saying anything to Kakashi yet, because, Naruto knew, Sasuke suffered from a severe case of denial. Just the fact that he hadn't thrown Naruto out the window meant he was recovering.

When they entered Ichiraku, he was startled, but not surprised, to see Neji and his team sitting at the counter. Subtly, he wormed his way between Sasuke and Sakura. The latter frowned at him for interrupting her admittedly one-sided conversation, but Naruto just lifted his chin minutely in the direction of Team Gai. It was important to know what was going on before he took any measures.

Immediately, Lee burst into melodramatic wails. "My beautiful Sakura! Engaged to the heart of someone else!"

Sakura's smile turned decidedly forced. Right. No one else knew about the break-up. She avoided Sasuke's eye very carefully, taking a seat beside Tenten. The other girl was very stiff, she noticed, and wondered why.

"Lee," Neji's deep, quiet voice cut through the tension. "Shut up."

Lee sniffled, but did as he was told, and Sakura looked over at Neji. He was looking at her, expression carefully blank, and she mouthed a _'Thank you_,' to him. He nodded, and Sakura flushed, casting her eyes to the napkins in front of her.

Naruto nodded grimly to himself. This just confirmed what he had already suspected. Beside him, Sasuke had his hands clasped before him, so tightly that the knuckles were turning white.

He kept an eye on both teammates throughout the meal. Sakura kept up light conversation with Lee and snuck glances over at Neji every few minutes, Sasuke stabbed irritably at his ramen and cursed to himself when he smashed the bowl, and Naruto was starting to get a headache.

Why couldn't they ever figure things out before it was too late?

-o-

"It's Team Seven Dinner Fun Night tomorrow!" Sakura sang. Naruto made a face at the name, wondering idly why she was so happy, and if it was because of what he thought it was.

"Why can't you just call it a _Weekly Dinner_, Sakura?" Kakashi sighed. "Sasuke's apartment, then?"

"No." Sasuke shook his head. "I have a mission tomorrow—"

"Aww," Sakura began.

"—With Neji," he finished, not looking at her. Sakura's smile dropped.

"Good." Kakashi took his book out of his pocket. "You can help the mission along."

"Why don't we go out for ice cream today, then?" Sakura asked brightly, still stubbornly fixated on her Weekly Fun Night.

"Yeah, we should _discuss_, Kakashi-sensei."

"Come on, with chocolate syrup and sprinkles and those sugar-cones…"

"Are you hitting on me, Naruto?"

"Ew. You have scarred me for life. I hope you're happy."

"Sasuke's treat!" Sakura almost-shouted, desperate, and three pairs of eyes turned to her.

"…What."

"No need to shout, Sakura, we're right here."

If Sakura had bothered to take note, she would realize it was the first time she could remember that Naruto was silent. However, she was too focused on yanking Sasuke by the arm, down the sidewalk to the ice cream parlor to notice Naruto's thoughtful gaze on her.

But Kakashi saw. And he hung back, waiting for Naruto to say what was on his mind.

"We have a problem."

"Oh?"

"But I'm going to fix it."

"Of course you are."

"So don't worry."

"I won't."

"Don't you want to know what's going on?"

Kakashi shrugged lazily, lone visible eye crinkling in a smile. "I think I can imagine. Question is, what are you going to do about it?"

Naruto grinned. "What I was _born _to do."

-o-

Sasuke was busy triple-checking that he had everything the next morning as he headed for the gates. With his luck, he would've forgotten something important, like clothes, and have to go back to get them, while Neji stood at the gates, smirking in that infuriatingly smug way of his.

Sasuke hated big egos, and even he knew how hypocritical he was being in admitting so.

But it seemed he had everything, and he relaxed for a moment, looking up as he neared both the gates leading out of Konoha, and, unlike Hyuuga, someone he didn't really mind seeing.

"What do you want," he said, once he was close enough for Sakura to hear.

"To say bye?" she tried lamely, bouncing nervously on the balls of her feet, hands clasped behind her back.

"Try again."

"Um. To remind you to bring me back gifts."

"No way."

"You're _mean."_

"I know I am."

Sakura huffed, scuffing her foot against the dirt irritably as she turned away from him. Sasuke rolled his eyes so obviously she couldn't miss it, and she snapped back towards him.

"Naruto wanted me to tell you that he's working on it, whatever _it _is," she muttered. "He didn't want to wake up, so I offered. I was on my way to the hospital anyways." She shrugged one shoulder, already heading away. "Good luck on your mission."

Sasuke watched her go with a frown. What was up with her?

He kept his gaze firmly on her, as if he could hope to read her if he stared long enough, watched her trudge along with slumped shoulders – until she stopped, straightened, and raised her head.

Hyuuga had finally arrived.

Sasuke couldn't hear what they were saying (and contrary to what Naruto might believe, he didn't care. Not even a little. He cared about as much as he cared about ramen or the color pink. It was so non-existent, his concern for his teammate and the moron she—Okay, maybe he cared a little.), but he could see the way Sakura held herself, hands laced together in front of her, with her head tiled to the side _just so_ so she was giving Neji her full attention.

Sasuke turned away before he saw any more and really, _really _hoped he didn't try to kill his teammate while they were on their mission. He never failed one, after all.

-o-

Ice cream the night before had been fun. It was back to normal, Team Seven being loud and obnoxious and the way best friends were. Like the last two weeks had never happened, and indeed, Sakura wished they hadn't. She missed being able to sit beside Sasuke and tease him _without _Naruto staring at her so seriously or whispering to Kakashi when he thought she couldn't see.

She hated being so out of the loop. And she hated the way Sasuke kept ignoring her. It was as if they had rewound six years, with the way he was treating her. She had really thought—hoped—that they had moved past that. That maybe, once he saw that she could get over him, he could treat her like he did Naruto. And he had… for a while. But now he was back to being so aloof and…

He really would make a horrible boyfriend, she thought nastily. _Stuck-up, conceited jerk…_

"Sakura? Are you okay?"

Sakura snapped out of her daze and spotted Tenten, staring at her with one eyebrow raised. She supposed she made a bit of a sight, standing in the middle of the road, lost in space.

"Hah, fine," she said, giggling nervously. Tenten made her nervous lately, which baffled her to no end. She had always liked Tenten. "What's up?"

"I just had lunch. I was going back to training." Tenten paused, eyeing her thoughtfully. "Do you want to join me?"

It was actually her lunch break, and she was starved, but Sakura didn't really want to say no. for one thing, she didn't often get asked to train by Tenten. And for another… well, she didn't know. But she didn't want to say no.

She shook her odd feelings off, and beamed. "That'd be great!"

-o-

Neji cleared his throat awkwardly, and Sasuke hoped he had a slug caught in it. Then he winced. _Why _did he think of slugs? And in that stupid Hyuuga's mouth?

"Sasuke."

Sasuke glared. If he even _thought _about getting Sakura's tongue down _there_, he would feed him to Manda. And then he'd feed _her _to Manda for giving him the wrong idea. But he would only feed her to Manda after Hyuuga had been digested, so they couldn't be together in his stomach…

Neji was speaking, probably about the mission, so Sasuke should probably listen. Instead, he was berating himself behind his stoic mask. What on earth was he thinking? Feeding Neji to a snake?

Something was wrong with him. Maybe Naruto had finally driven him crazy.

"…And I hope it doesn't make you uncomfortable. I didn't know if Sakura had told you about it, but—"

Wait.

Sasuke blinked. "What," he asked, trying not to sound interested. Neji looked uncomfortable, and Sasuke smirked a bit, inner sadist surfacing.

But Neji's next words swiped the smirk clean off his face.

"I'm…" He paused, grasping for the right word. "_Courting _Sakura."

-o-

Tenten was one of the most graceful fighters Sakura had ever seen. She looked like she was dancing, weaving around her with razor-sharp blades and flashing steel. But she was also one of the toughest fighters. Well, training with Gai-sensei did that for a girl, she supposed.

Sparring with her had been a workout, for sure, and Sakura barely had time to scarf down a quick snack before she headed back to the hospital.

So yes, she was hungry. And she didn't really appreciate the staring, she informed Naruto and Kakashi prissily.

"I thought you were maybe making up for Sasuke, since he's not here," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, I thought we're not allowed to have weekly dinners unless we're all here?"

"Well, this isn't a Team Seven weekly dinner. This is just eating," she snapped. She didn't care about Sasuke or stupid traditions right now anyway.

Naruto rolled his eyes, probably remembering the time he held a weekly dinner when she was out of the village. She threw a horrible tantrum.

Sakura ignored them, returning to her memories of that afternoon. Tenten had driven her into a corner, moving so fast and so purposefully that Sakura couldn't so much as pretend to know what she was trying to do.

Eventually, she had pulled back, leaving only the imprint of a blade at Sakura's throat, and turned away.

"Wow," Sakura had gasped, out of breath – but impressed. "You're amazing."

"Thanks." Tenten wiped the sweat off her brow, glancing lazily at her drenched opponent. "I've trained a lot with Neji. He's hard to keep up with."

"I'll bet," she had said admiringly. "I could never hope to keep up with him. You're really something, Tenten."

Tenten had shrugged, chugging down a bottle of water. But she wouldn't look at her, and now Sakura had to wonder why.

She glanced up at Naruto, tapping her lips thoughtfully with her chopsticks. He was laughing at something – probably something in his own head that none of them could ever hope to understand – and Sakura had to smile. He was adorable, and Sakura loved Naruto a lot.

Especially since he usually knew how to make sense of things she couldn't.

-o-

Who even called it _courting_? Sasuke thought viciously. How could Sakura like such a loser? She used to have such good taste.

"Behind you!" Neji warned, and Sasuke scowled, spinning on the balls of his feet and delivering a blow to his assailant's gut. _He knew that! _He was a better shinobi than Hyuuga could ever hope to be.

Thinking back, maybe it was a good thing they were attacked. It saved Sasuke the trouble of killing the Hyuuga out of annoyance. Like he even cared he was _courting _Sakura. She was stupid. He was stupid. They'd make stupid babies.

_Dammit._

He cursed, splitting the arm of another nin. These guys were really getting annoying, but at least they were easily taken down.

"Uchiha!"

Sasuke's head snapped up, and his eyes widened, staring into at least thirty new pairs of eyes.

Okay, this could be a problem…

-o-

"Naruto…" Sakura began awkwardly once Kakashi had left for the night, early, as usual. "Um, I need to talk to you."

Naruto grinned. "Oh, I know what this is about. You've decided Neji isn't cutting it for you, and the real man of your dreams is a certain _very _well-defined blond?" He opened his arms to her. "No words necessary, Sakura-chan. I'm yours for the taking."

As expected, she punched him in the gut without batting an eye. He doubled over in pain, but at least she was over being nervous, just as he'd hoped.

"You're a moron and I don't know why I put up with you."

"You sound like Sasuke."

Sakura's expression tightened, and she pulled at a stray thread at the hem of her skirt. "What can I say? He's a bad influence." She cleared her throat. "Anyways, I just wanted to tell you… Neji, I—"

Naruto leaned forward over the table, blue eyes serious, even if his smile was not. "Neji, you…?" he prompted

"We're going out," she mumbled. "Kind of. I…" She took a breath. "We're kinda trying to keep it mostly between us, so don't tell everyone. Actually," she added quickly, "Don't tell _anyone_."

Naruto was silent for a moment, regarding her thoughtfully. Then he beamed. "Am I great, or am I great? I should set up a matchmaking business!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Sakura said dryly. "You still have a few kinks to work out."

He waved her off. "Nah, Sasuke just screws me over. Soon as I drop him, I'm golden." She laughed, and Naruto went on, keeping her distracted from the absence of his reply to her request. Naruto never broke a promise if he could help it, but this one couldn't be held.

He had to tell Sasuke.

And then, he needed to fix this mess.

-o-

Two chapters to go. Unless it's only one. I dunno, input?

If it feels rushed – well, all will be explained next time. I really hope it's okay, even with this new twist. But think about it: Naruto has been working just to get Neji to like Sakura, and ASAP. So this isn't supposed to be a shock.

Now, here's the deal: I'm going on vacation soon, and I doubt I can get the next chapter out on time. I'll try, of course, but if not, you guys are going to have to wait two months (again) for an update, though as soon as I get back, I'll update. So, you know. I'm really sorry, but _c'est la vie_.


	15. Chapter 15

This is actually really sad. Pathetic, even. I come home from vacation early – as I'm sure many of you are aware. Ish – and I _still _take two months to update. In my defense, I was super incredibly blocked. Plus, I don't think I want to let go of Flipped yet. I'm starting to worry about a possible _two _more chapters instead of one. Oh man.

Also I cannot believe I've been writing this fic for two years. How is it not done? EPIC FAIL, ANNIE.

**Flipped**

Sakura tapped her foot, not bothering to hide her annoyance. Every click of her sandals against the floor seemed to send Sasuke and Neji cringing further into their pillows, but that may have just been wishful thinking.

With one last glare at the two of them, she looked down at the files in her hands. "Internal bleeding, fractures, broken bones…" She looked to the other file. "Poison wounds, infection…" She stopped, glanced up, scowled. "Should I go on?"

Both men were silent. The only sound in the room was Sakura's feet, tap-tapping again with frustration, and Naruto, lounging on a chair in the corner by the window, trying and failing to hide his snickers.

Truthfully, Sakura was surprised both by the fact that Neji and Sasuke had returned from their mission on their own steam with all their injuries, and by the sheer idea that they could have sustained such injuries in the first place.

Then again, they were both too proud to admit weakness and try to perform any sort of first-aid on themselves in front of the other, so their journey back had probably only made their wounds worse.

That, really, was why she was so mad. Not that the stress in the room was helping any. She considered getting the two of them separate rooms, but it saved her time if she could watch over her two most serious patients of the day at the same time. Plus, Naruto seemed to be having fun.

Alright," she sighed. "Let's get those shirts off."

Neither Sasuke nor Neji seemed all that inclined to comply, and she sighed. It was going to be a long day.

"What, you want the nurses in here?" She knew just who the giggliest ones were, too.

Sasuke scowled at her and started to lift his shredded shirt, wincing as it stuck to his bloodied and scarred skin. Neji, seeing this, did the same, though much more cautiously. Meanwhile, Sakura turned to fill a basin with clean water.

"You guys are such pansies," Naruto said gleefully.

"Why don't you come here and say it to my face, _dead-last_," Sasuke all but growled.

"Stop fighting, children," Sakura snapped over her shoulder, scrubbing her hands clean.

Naruto ignored her. "Pretty-boys should never be sent on a mission together."

"Shut _up, _Naruto," Neji said through gritted teeth.

"I'll kill you," Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed, hefting the basin up and turning on her heel. Correction: This was going to be a _very _long day.

Neji and Sasuke had succeeded in getting their shirts off, and even with the discolorations and blood and grime, they were sights to behold. One was bad enough, but _two…_

Oh yes. It would be a very, _very _long day. Sakura was beginning to wonder if she'd get through it.

-o-

So what if he liked to tease Sakura mercilessly? Naruto figured that if it was easy, enjoyable to everyone watching, and didn't get him punched through the wall, it was okay. Slightly warped logic, but then, Naruto had a slightly warped mind.

And besides, she was just making it too easy. Her would-be boyfriend and her _should-be _boyfriend were sitting shirtless, and she was literally caught between them, cleaning their wounds as she nagged at them.

"This isn't even my job. I should get someone else to do this, so I can treat mature patients. Like that two-year-old who likes my hair." She directed this at Sasuke, and Naruto privately considered this a good sign.

"I didn't ask," he pointed out.

"I'm not trusting you – _either _of you – in someone else's hands. Naruto, you could help."

"I thought you didn't trust anyone else."

"You won't molest Sasuke, will you?"

Naruto made a face and walked stiffly over, scrunching up his nose in distaste when he dabbed at Sasuke's collarbone with the wet cloth. He held it at arm's reach, poking at his best friend's blue-black skin. Sasuke hissed through his teeth in response.

"_Gentle, _Naruto!" Sakura scolded, not looking up from the blood she was wiping from the side of Neji's face. "God, what _happened _to you guys?"

"That wasn't my blood," Neji assured her. Sasuke scowled, so Naruto did too, although he was more amused than angry. Both of them would fall over themselves trying to comfort and impress Sakura, and he intended to enjoy every minute of it.

"You guys smell. You need baths," he offered.

"Healing and bed rest first," Sakura said firmly. "Then I'll call someone down here."

Sasuke paled, and Sakura reached over to pat his shoulder. "Don't worry, you two can go separately." Sasuke wasn't comforted, if the way he narrowed his eyes was any indication. Neither was Neji, watching them intently.

"I think they want you to wash them," Naruto said, and Sakura shot him a look, brow furrowed. He knew she was wondering at all his _not-so-innocent _comments, especially after what she had admitted to him last night. But Naruto only smiled to ward off the suspicion, and all Sakura could do was shake her head.

"You're going to let someone violate me?" Sasuke asked disbelievingly. "What kind of teammate are you?"

"What kind of _girlfriend_ are you?" Now Sakura just about bared her teeth at him, and Naruto corrected himself: "_Ex-_girlfriend." But his eyes were on Neji. Sakura was leaning down to heft up the basin of now-dirty water, but Neji's pearl eyes met Naruto's, even if they didn't know what to be searching for. Sasuke was watching him too, intense and confused, but Naruto didn't tear his eyes away from the brunette across from him until Sakura straightened and broke their staring contest.

"Alright! Bone-setting time!" She sounded happily oblivious, and while Sasuke asked her what was wrong with her, that she would take such pleasure from their pain, Naruto allowed himself a small, triumphant smile at Neji's expression, which looked a bit queasy.

Naruto wouldn't let anyone but Sasuke have Sakura, if he really wanted her – but he might not have to worry about it. There was really only one other person besides himself that could handle her, and she was already smiling him in a way that gave Naruto hope.

-o-

Naruto took it upon himself to save Sakura from any mental scarring he could, so he led Sasuke and Neji to the bathroom when they needed it. They were too stubborn to accept his support, but Sakura wanted someone nearby, so he took on the job. Luckily, the room was spacious enough for three beds, and the bathroom was at the end furthest from Sasuke and the window, so they had several minutes to themselves, at least.

"How did you get so hurt?" Sakura asked worriedly, redressing bandages around his shoulder, already seeped through with blood.

Sasuke shrugged, not looking at her. "Hyuuga's fault," he mumbled.

"I bet he wouldn't agree," she commented dryly. "I know better than to believe either of you." Sasuke still wouldn't look at her, and his neck was growing warm under her touch. She blinked, then broke out into an impossibly wide grin. "Are you blushing?"

"I don't blush."

"You're embarrassed though, _right?_" She laughed delightedly. "That's so cute!"

Sasuke scowled. "I," he said defensively, "Am not _cute_."

"Right, Mr. Macho. The entire female population of this village would beg to differ. Because you, Sasuke, are the cutest male in the history of cute males," she informed him, just as Neji exited the bathroom. Not that she noticed; she was too busy giggling over Sasuke's very obvious blush, painted over his sulky expression.

Naruto, leaning against the wall when Neji stopped in his tracks, watching their exchange, said, feigning obliviousness, "They make a cute couple, don't they? Even if Sasuke would tear off my head if I said that to him…"

Neji was silent and, after a beat, he moved to his bed. Naruto followed.

"Don't you have other patients to torment?" Sasuke asked grumpily.

"Well, yeah, but you two are pretty much spitting out blood." She beamed. "And you two are my favorites! The other doctors and nurses are _so jealous_." She sighed, satisfied, and Neji look amused. Sasuke just looked annoyed.

"Well, in that case, continue, by all means," Neji said.

Sakura grinned impishly, and Naruto realized how long it had been since she had looked so relaxed and carefree – not since she had 'broken up' with Sasuke, anyway.

"I plan to," she assured him. She turned to her clipboard, scribbling something down. "Though I have to go see a patient with a bad hip right now… I'll send up some painkillers, you should be knocked out for a couple hours, and then I'll drop by, alright? Naruto, leave them alone."

Naruto wrinkled his nose at her. "_You're _the loud one," he reminded her.

"I'm also the healing one. I want you out when the medicine gets here," she told him firmly. Then she smiled at her patients one last time, and disappeared in a flurry of her white coat.

Naruto waited only half a second before turning to Sasuke. "I need to talk to you."

"So talk."

Naruto looked pointedly at Neji, who rolled his eyes. "Where can I go?" he demanded.

Naruto mulled this over for a heartbeat, then said, "Be right back," and bolted out the door, leaving Sasuke and Neji alone with their own breathing and the scent of Sakura's watermelon shampoo hanging in the air.

Neji coughed.

Sasuke took a drink of water.

Neji opened his mouth to speak.

Sasuke looked out the window in response.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked hesitantly, nodding at Sasuke's wounds.

"I'll live," Sasuke said shortly. Then, even though he didn't want to, he grumbled, "You?"

"Fine."

Silence reigned once again. The tension was thick in the room, and it was only a matter of time before one of them broke. Sasuke resolved not to be the one to do it.

"Wow, you guys suck at conversation." And Naruto was back, waving around a notepad and pen. "Hey, Sasuke, look what I got," he sang.

Sasuke turned back to the window.

Neji looked _very _annoyed. Naruto said, "No offense, buddy," as he breezed past. He didn't look comforted.

As an afterthought, Naruto tossed Neji a bottle of painkillers. "Got those from the nurse," he said. "You should thank me, she was squealing. Take two of those, some water, and conk out." Naruto yanked the curtain between their beds to give both patients some privacy. Then he settled back in his chair beside Sasuke's bed, obstructing his view of the window, and began to write.

_Sakura's in love._

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the paper. "So?"

Naruto frowned at him. _Write, you fool! You want Neji to hear? And I was hoping for a better reaction._

Sasuke opened his mouth, and Naruto, irritated, stuck his pen in it. He spat it out, looking murderous, but Naruto just shoved the notepad at him until he took it and, gritting his teeth, began to write.

_Neji already told me about them._

Naruto studied the note for a long moment. _First, you have freakishly neat writing. Secondly, aren't you upset? I was expecting at least a Chidori._

Sasuke rolled his eyes in lieu of a better response and set aside the notepad. Naruto stared at him, then picked it back up.

_No jealousy? Nothing?_

Sasuke didn't reply.

_If it makes you feel better, I'm on the case._

Sasuke raised a sarcastic eyebrow, but nothing else.

_Because, you know, she still loves you. Not that I really know why because you're a loser, but—_

Sasuke growled, snatched the pen out of Naruto's hand, and threw it at his head.

"Yeesh. Way to PMS," Naruto complained. Then, under his breath, "I don't know what Sakura's thinking…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

"Thought so."

On the other side of the curtain, Neji lay very still, staring at the ceiling. He struggled against the drowsy feeling the meds had given him for a moment, contemplating. He saw Sakura over the last two weeks – happy and angry; healing him; dressed and made up; fighting him; arguing with Sasuke; yelling at Naruto; blushing; hugging Sasuke; breaking up with Sasuke…

Her face, broken and sad, inches from his own as she embraced him.

Her face, brilliantly happy, as she teased Sasuke on his hospital bed.

The painkillers took over, and Neji fell asleep to the reality staring him in the face.

-o-

Sakura all but fell into her seat across from Ino. It was only lunchtime, and she was already wiped.

"Hey, Forehead. Long time no see."

"It's been like a week. How's Shikamaru?"

"Grumping upstairs. He tried to smoke, and Tsunade-sama almost threw him out the window."

"She really needs to stop doing that."

Ino agreed vaguely as she watched Sakura dig into her ramen with fervor. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and Sakura, spotting this, swallowed and said, "Naruto rubs off on you."

"God, I hope not." She leaned across the table, lowering her voice so only Sakura could hear – not that anyone else could over the din in the cafeteria. "And Sasuke? How's he?"

Sakura dropped her gaze to the table, chewing more than necessary. "We… broke up."

There was a sharp intake of breath, and she peeked up at Ino's face to see her pale and wide-eyed, looking torn between comforting her and letting Sasuke have a piece of her mind.

"Why?" she asked, and she sounded genuinely sad.

Sakura didn't know what to say, so she settled for, "I guess the time just wasn't right for us." Cryptic to Ino, but that was as close to the truth as Sakura could get.

Ino went on looking upset, and Sakura felt compelled to speak up. "It's okay, Pig."

"Is it?" Ino asked ruefully. "I mean, he's _Sasuke_."

Sakura set down her chopsticks. She swallowed, hard. "I know."

"And you're Sakura. You two have always belonged. You were, I don't know, _destined_."

"You sound like Neji," Sakura laughed, then felt guilty. "We're not destined, Ino. Not even close."

"Are you sure?" When Sakura didn't reply, Ino said, almost accusingly, "I thought you loved him."

Sakura was silent for a long time. Minutes ticked by, her ramen was getting cold. Naruto would have thrown a fit. Ino remained silent, watching her carefully.

Her life was turning around again, and black hair and eyes were replacing brown hair and pearly eyes. Sharingan was bleeding over Byakugan, and the dry _Fix your face_s Sasuke used so often were louder than Neji's concerned _Are you alright?_s.

Not that she didn't appreciate both, but a girl only fell in love for real once in a lifetime, and she had done it at twelve.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I do."

-o-

Sasuke seemed to still be asleep, but he was been awake when Neji succumbed to slumber, so he would probably be awake soon. Still, he was in no hurry to rush that along, so he didn't speak, only activated his Byakugan when he heard the door open.

"Whoa, Neji, calm down."

"Tenten?"

"Were you expecting Gai? 'Cause I can call him…"

"No," Neji said hastily. "That's not really necessary."

Tenten beamed at him, settling herself on the chair beside his bed. "You look like hell."

"Charming."

"I try. How do you feel?"

"Fine. I would leave, but—"

"No way." Tenten reached out to wrap the sheets around him more securely. "You need your rest."

"You sound like Sakura," he observed. Tenten's smile faltered.

"Well, she _is _the doctor. Listen to her."

"Considering you've practically died me to my bed, I don't really have a choice, do I?" he deadpanned, gesturing to the sheets she had tucked him in so tightly.

Tenten smiled again, but it was weaker. "Not really."

Neji blinked up at her. "Are you feeling okay?"

Tenten looked startled. "Shouldn't I be?"

"No, of course you should…" Neji tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. "You look… tense. Can I help?"

Tenten sighed, flopping back into her chair. "Fine. You got me."

Neji blinked. Tenten pressed a hand to her eyes, looking sheepish.

"I'm upset because you got a girlfriend before I've so much as been on a date. I'd like to think I'm as pretty as you."

Neji shook his head, amused. "Of course you are."

Tenten smiled again, this time brighter than before. Then she sighed, shoulders slumping in a way Neji didn't understand. "You really like her?"

Fortunately for Neji, that was when the door banged open and Lee and Gai barged in, effectively cutting off his heart-to-heart with his teammate.

"Neji! Your youth is blinding! I see you're getting better!"

"Neji! You must do four hundred laps around Konoha with us tomorrow! You need to be stronger!"

"Obsession helps no one, Lee," Sakura said from the doorway. She smiled at the group, cutting off Lee's excited proclamations at her arrival with an "I'll give you four some time alone," and wandered over to the other side of the curtain, where Neji heard a distinct, "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!"

Tenten looked torn between amusement and irritation as she watched her more enthusiastic teammates, and Neji felt only confusion as he watched her.

Not confusion, he amended quickly. _Realization_.

Naruto barged in as well, Teammate Radar apparently kicking in. he didn't even spare Team Gai a glance, heading straight for his own teammates. "Finally awake, loser?"

"Team Seven isn't very supportive," Tenten said, seeming to read his mind.

"Whatever works for them," he said.

He glanced at the curtain separating them. He could only see light shadows, but he could imagine what was going on on their side of the room. Sakura, standing over Sasuke, while Naruto snickered over his own joke and Sasuke glared. _Some things_, he decided, thinking of Sakura, of her bright smile, all for Sasuke, _never change._

-o-

On the other side of the curtain, Sakura was thinking the same thing. Sasuke looked up at her with dark, probing eyes, wondering at her uncharacteristic silence, and she felt her heart race, then plummet.

There went her dreams of a healthy relationship.


	16. Chapter 16

So here we finally are: the last chapter. I'm really quite sad to see Flipped go, because well, it's been such a huge part of my life for two years. We had some good times, this fic and I. and of course, my readers – _all _of you, even the lurkers. The people who reviewed, the people who added me to their favs and alerts and C2s, the PM-ers, and all the great friends I made thanks to this – _my _– baby.

Special thanks goes to, in no particular order:_ the blanket, HPBabe91, cutecrazyice, Xanie, Neon Genesis, AGENT KELL, alana124pyro, StarSparklez, vikkaayBYAH, nazzy and jerkez, childofthestorm, inu-babygirl, frumpyrox, Inulover4eva, pinkLaLa-o3, Sweet Bliss, xBlu3-Appl3x, SunnyHinata, nickygirl, extraordinaire, graviola,__MizChriztina,__bella-bijin, BuBBLe Tea BaBe, tragic serenade, Lady Emerald Star, Animegurl9164, coconut.mandarin, A.Annie.N, Heart's Door, AngelOfDarkness1005, quivering quill, RedMapleLeaf, kt.1z.awesome, Guttersnipe, AGENT RACH, BuBBly CaNis luPus, fanficgirl8, HeartAngel, runwithskizzers, vivverz_ and especially _The Slingshot Effect_, whose amazing review got me pumped up to write this chapter.

What a list. You guys have been there from the beginning, back when I was a n00b to now when I'm, um, not. I probably forgot someone, and I actually appreciate every last one of you, but if I put down every name I'd probably forget to write the actual chapter. But thank you all! You've made this story such an enjoyable experience, and you've made me one very happy authoress.

Please note that there will be no sequel, no spin-offs. After this, I'm going to try and take a little break before posting anything else, though I've already started working on them – they can be found in my LJ, and I would love to hear your thoughts on them, _and _on the entirety of Flipped, so I can judge what you might want to see from me in the future.

So, here's your last chapter. Sorry about the wait – it's a little over 5000 words – my longest chapter ever, sadly – and I tried to make it as close to perfect as I felt it could get. I hope you enjoy it.

And so, without further ado, the finale of—

**Flipped**

"You heal fast, Sasuke," Sakura said, trailing her fingers over his ribs. With her help the bones had healed, the bleeding had stopped, and the bruises were fading. She was very pleased.

"He does everything fast, Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a wink. Sakura flamed red at the innuendo.

"Do you realize how that makes the two of you sound, Naruto?" Neji asked. Sasuke glared at him as if he would like nothing better than to rip his head off, which gave Neji a smug sort of satisfaction.

Naruto gagged. "That's just gross. I don't _do _pasty-skinned and emo, thanks." Naruto looked to Sakura to complain about how mean her boyfriend was being, but she was too busy staring at him and Sasuke with a very twisted kind of fascination.

He swallowed nervously. "Sakura-chan…?"

Sakura flashed an impish grin. "Well, you know, he has a point…"

"Sakura," Sasuke cut in in a strained voice. "Shut up."

Sakura laughed and patted his cheek, then flitted over to the other bed for Neji's daily morning check-up. "You guys should be out of here today itself," she said, to both Sasuke and Neji's relief. Which is good news for you, because the nurses have been asking to drop in during your examinations," she added with a pointed look at both bare chests. Sasuke folded his arms across his chest stubbornly, narrowing his eyes, and she laughed again. "I said they could try, but they might land themselves in the ICU."

"_Might?" _Neji echoed dryly.

"You guys are violent. What's wrong with you?" Naruto shook his head incredulously. "I _love _girls. I love you, Sakura-chan!"

"I love you, Naruto!"

Naruto smiled and leaned back in his chair, mentally patting himself on the back for a job well done.

After all, he couldn't have been the only one to notice Sakura's eyes on not him, but Sasuke. Neji didn't stand a chance.

-o-

Sakura had signed the forms for Neji's release first, and he had been out the door before she so much as capped her pen.

She blinked. "Uh. Don't strain yourself…?"

"He's probably PMS-ing," Naruto said very seriously. Sakura looked hurt, and no one hurt Sakura. He scoffed inwardly. _Sasuke _wouldn't make her look like that.

Well, maybe he would. But Sasuke was different. At least he could make her smile the way she was now, perching beside him on the bed, where he was waiting for her to release him, too—

"Can I go?"

"Well, to be honest, I kind of liked the company…"

Even though she was teasing, Naruto hastened to say, "We'll drop by more! Promise!"

Sakura laughed. "How sweet."

"That's what they call me," Sasuke said dryly. He wouldn't look at her, and Sakura frowned, confused.

"Who's _they? _Orochi-_kun?_" Naruto asked with relish. Oh, his stupid best friend just made it so easy. He could just imagine the kind of mocking hell he could give both teammates once they actually got together. Which should be soon, really. All Sakura needed to do was get rid of Neji, and all Sasuke had to do was deflate his fat head.

Sasuke glared at him. Sakura half-rose from her seat, hovering protectively.

"Don't make fun of Sasuke-kun," she said. Naruto noted the slip-up with no small amount of pleasure.

But then Sasuke jerked away from her when she tried to touch his shoulder, turning his head so he couldn't see the look on her face. He cleared his throat.

"Can I go?" he asked again, softer this time.

Naruto's jaw dropped in surprise and anger as Sakura, biting her lip, hurt and confusion dancing in her gaze, nodded.

"You can go," she whispered. _But why? _she wanted to ask.

-o-

It didn't take long for Naruto to catch up with Sasuke. He had stayed behind for Sakura, but she had only smiled and excused herself to do her rounds, then slipped away before he could challenge those big, sad eyes. He had waited, to see if she might come back, if she might need him, before he leapt out the window, not wanting to waste time with stairs, and ran halfway across Konoha until he found Sasuke unlocking the door to his apartment.

And then he slammed him against the wall, quicker than Sasuke could hope to react.

"What the hell, Naruto?!" Sasuke snarled, looking murderous. Naruto didn't care, only tightened his grip on Sasuke's collar.

"How many times do we need to go over this?" he demanded. "I thought you liked her! Why are you being such a jerk to her?"

"I've always been a jerk," Sasuke reminded him flatly. Naruto glared, releasing him in disgust. Sasuke straightened his rumpled clothes absently.

"Why am I even helping you?" Naruto wondered aloud for his best friend's benefit. "You make her cry."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and for a moment, Naruto saw something in them he shouldn't have.

"Then stop. Stay out of it, Naruto. I don't need your help."

"What, you're going to make her fall in love with you by yourself?" Naruto sneered as Sasuke turned to head inside his apartment. "Yeah, good luck with that, Tall, Dark, and Asshole."

Sasuke paused, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. Stupid blond idiot. Why was he so obnoxious?

Maybe he didn't want to be with Sakura, maybe he did. Either way, she had already made her choice, and he wasn't going to make her change it just for him, or for Naruto's own complex. There was a time when he would be glad to take back what was his, but seeing the two of them actually interacting, and the way Neji treated her in the way he never could, made Sasuke realize something. He wasn't going to be _second choice. _He wasn't going to _make _her do anything, particularly fall in love with him _again_, when he didn't even know what had caused it in the first place. Rejecting her? Insulting her?

No, it would just be easier to forget any feelings for Sakura, everything beyond his value for her friendship, and it would all disappear with time.

Until then, he just had to keep his distance. That couldn't be hard. He had done it before. He could do it again. No matter what Naruto might say.

-o-

"Tenten…"

"Neji…" Tenten mocked from where she lay sprawled beside him on the earth, the day after his release from the hospital. Neji sat, legs crossed, deep in thought after their spar. Gai-sensei had insisted he should rest up for a day, and make up the three missed days of training later, but that was before Tenten had body-slammed him. Neji had been knocked off his feet, but he was grateful for the excuse. She knew him so well.

Tenten cracked open one eye. "What, you just like saying my name?" He didn't answer, so she pushed herself up onto her elbows, looking concerned. "What's wrong?"

Neji thought about it. On one hand, Tenten was one of his best – and only – friends. She was smart and down-to-earth, and she knew _people_ the way he never would.

On the other hand, he wasn't really keen on embarrassing himself in front of _anyone_, let alone _her_.

She pushed a lock of sweat-damp hair away from her flushed cheeks and sat up fully. "Neji?" She was actually beginning to sound alarmed, shaking his shoulder for emphasis. "Can you hear me? Nod once if it's a yes."

Neji rolled his eyes at her, frowning. "Calm down, Tenten."

She ignored him. "What's _wrong?!"_

Neji cringed unnoticeably – or so he hoped. He opened his mouth to speak slowly, words he thought he'd never have to say spilling out.

"Tenten. I have a girl problem."

-o-

He got it. He had spent too much time watching for Neji's reactions, that he forgot to keep an eye out for Sasuke's. Naruto wanted to break something. Why was he surrounded by _idiots?_

Sakura wouldn't see that Neji wasn't right for her. Sasuke wouldn't see that he _was_. And Neji…

Naruto raked a hand through his mess of blond hair, groaning. Damn pretty-boy. He had to be both everything Sasuke _was _and _wasn't._

Neji was a skilled prodigy, good-looking, terrifying, and popular. Sasuke had that too. But Neji was also polite. Neji treated Sakura like an equal, and always had, all throughout their relationship. Sakura knew that Neji, of all people, couldn't stomp all over her heart.

No wonder Sasuke was being such a complete idiot, Naruto thought bitterly. He was insecure!

Well, he couldn't do anything for that, just like he could never do anything for Sakura's mess of feelings. It was hard to swallow. All through the last two weeks, Naruto had been the one pulling the strings behind the curtain. He had plotted and lied and tricked, and now he was out of ideas.

But Naruto was an optimist. If something was meant to be, it would be. And Sasuke and Sakura were _definitely_—dare he say it?—fated.

The thought was enough to make him laugh.

-o-

Women could understand other girls better than men could ever hope to. Neji was just glad he knew such a woman.

Tenten hadn't even laughed, much to his relief. She had listened patiently, knees drawn up to her chest, while Neji recounted just what had gone on between Sakura and him over the past two weeks. At the very end of it, she breathed out, long and slow, and said, "Nice of you to keep it from us." She had looked almost too sad for the situation, and Neji had apologized awkwardly, unable to look at her.

But then she had explained to him that maybe it wasn't his problem to deal with. Maybe Neji just had to let go.

"This is one for Konoha's Angstiest Couple," she said, smiling gently. "You were never supposed to be part of it."

Harsh words, but true. Neji knew what he had to do, and as Tenten assured him, "It's what's right. Don't you always do the right thing, Mr. Morals?"

Then she had stood up, yanked him off the ground, and urged him to at least shower and make himself presentable.

"Before I break her heart?" he had said humorlessly. Tenten slumped against his back, where she had been shoving against him, for a silent moment.

"There's only one heartbreaker per person," she said slowly. Neji felt her fingers drum against his spine, a nervous habit of hers. "And Sakura already has hers." She smiled at him encouragingly. "If I thought this would hurt her, I wouldn't suggest it. But Neji, you're doing her more harm than good if you stay with her. You're not the one she wants."

Tenten followed him to his apartment, but she left soon after he disappeared to shower, and Neji realized that this really would be for the best. There had been a time that Tenten couldn't keep anything from him, but he had been so caught up with Team Seven that he had neglected, however unintentionally, his own teammates. He hadn't even realized that Tenten was looking sadder, _lonelier _by the day.

But no more, he resolved, entering Ichiraku. Sakura was sitting at the counter, as expected, twirling her chopsticks between her fingers, spacing out, and he was going to deal with this problem – and then with Tenten's.

Neji cleared his throat.

-o-

"Sakura." Neji sounded, awkward, stiff. The way he had when they were virtual strangers and he was at least _trying _to get along with her. It was amazing the way things changed in their relationship. So different from her and Sasuke. "May I talk to you?"

She set down her chopsticks and stood, nodding. Neji looked uncomfortable, and she reached out, concerned—before thinking better of it and letting her hand drop.

"I…" Neji cleared his throat, threw his shoulders back, and stared down at her, his face blank. Sakura felt her stomach tie itself in knots. "I think maybe we should—part ways."

Sakura licked her lips. "You're breaking up with me?" Her voice broke. Really, all the rejection was getting to be too much.

Neji looked torn. His upbringing had taught him never to hurt women, but he knew he had to keep going. Sakura would never be able to have a relationship with anyone but Sasuke, and he was going to inform her of that fact before it was too late.

So he straightened and nodded, expression carefully neutral. "This… relationship," he began slowly, "Is not working out and—" Sakura looked stricken. Neji broke off. He didn't think she had ever looked so crushed.

"Why?" she asked in a very quiet voice. She pressed her palms together. They were shaking, Neji saw, and something about her defeated posture looked familiar.

And then it clicked. Sakura, hugging herself tightly, eyes squeezed shut against tears, looking broken and miserable, begging Naruto to bring her back some hope, bring her back _Sasuke._

Tenten's words rang through his mind, and he decided to take a page out of her book.

"Because," he said firmly, and Sakura looked up at him, big green eyes looking very lonely and very sad. "I am not Sasuke, nor will I ever be."

She took a step back, clearly caught off-guard. "But—" She floundered for something to say, wringing her hands, then slumped. "But Sasuke doesn't love me back."

Neji half-smiled, hopeful that the worst was over. "He loves you more than I ever could," he said, and he meant it.

Still, that didn't stop him from reddening when Sakura smiled wistfully up at him. "Do you think?" She really was very pretty, with her bright eyes half-lidded, a dimple forming in one cheek. She was intelligent and beautiful and loyal. But she really wasn't the one for him. More than that, he wasn't really the one for her.

Neji coughed. "Why don't you go talk to him about this?" he suggested, mostly to end the conversation, but also to encourage her to take that last step. It was do or die now, and a true Konoha native always _did._

Sakura looked nauseous at the very thought, but she balled her hands into fists and swallowed. "You know what? I think I will." She nodded decisively, but didn't move. After a moment, Neji spoke up.

"Sakura…?"

She exhaled gustily. "I'm nervous." Then she shook her head, smiling a little. "But I'm going to do it." She took a step backward, then hesitated, before saying earnestly, "For what it's worth… you'd make a really good boyfriend."

He bowed his head just slightly, embarrassed. "Thank you," he said, grateful that his teammates couldn't see him.

Or so he thought until Sakura, looking both terrified and determined, finally left, and he heard a snicker from behind him. He turned, and there was his apparently only-occasionally-wise teammate, looking more at peace than, he realized belatedly, she had looked for a long time.

It made him wonder.

"You did the right thing, Neji." Tenten looked solemn for all of two seconds before bursting into giggles. Neji gave her a very dry look, and she only laughed harder. "Better not tell Lee about this."

"Of course. Keep your mouth shut," he warned, just as a new voice behind them said: "Don't tell Lee what?"

Neji turned, and there was Lee, looking innocently curious. Behind him, Tenten was patting his shoulder for support, but Neji could hear her snickering away.

He hated his teammates.

Tenten flashed him a bright, encouraging smile, and said, "Neji doesn't want you to know that he's a sucker for a good romance. What a sap." She laughed when Lee looked surprised – and not a bit pleased – and Neji corrected himself.

So he only hated them _sometimes._

"Who wants ramen?" Tenten said brightly. "Neji's treat!"

He had missed this more than he had realized, so for once, Neji didn't bother arguing, only took his seat beside her, Lee on his other side, and fell back into a routine that never faded, with friends who actually belonged to him.

-o-

Sasuke was only a few feet ahead, and Sakura knew that he knew that she was following him. She imagined that he knew she knew he knew she was following him, and that he also knew why, and he knew that she knew that he knew why, but all of that made her head spin, so she just picked up her pace to try and catch up with him.

In response, he hurried his own that much more so the distance between them didn't decrease in the slightest. However, Sakura was stubborn enough to make sure it also didn't increase.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke didn't stop, didn't even slow down. If she didn't know he was trying to avoid her, she would think that his hearing was going bad. But he _was _avoiding her, and that didn't really fly with her.

"Sasuke!!"

Idiot. She hadn't even gotten to the mushy stuff and he was already running away. It was time to pull out the big guns.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" There. Just the way she had said it at twelve, too: whiny and scared and desperate. He stopped, alright. Only for a second, but Sakura was ready. She pushed all her energy into one last spurt of speed, and was finally at his side.

"Finally."

"That was a dirty trick." He looked rather impressed, if reluctantly so.

"I thought so," she replied, pleased. Then she scowled. "Why won't you listen to me?"

"…I didn't hear you."

"Nice try." They were only a few feet away from the bridge and she was tired, so she dragged him to it, scrambling up onto the railing, as usual. "Why are you avoiding me?" she asked, stalling. Even if she talked big, didn't mean she wasn't shaking inside. She had just gotten very good at lying to Sasuke – something she had once thought impossible.

Sasuke looked straight at her, gaze intense. He stepped closer, until they were touching, and put his hands on either side of her. Sakura felt her breath quicken in spite of herself, especially when he leaned close, until his lips fluttered along her jaw.

"I don't want you to be with him," he murmured, in exactly the same way as he had before, when everything was still beginning. It seemed a lifetime ago. "I don't want you to be with _anyone but me_."

For one heart-stopping moment, she thought he was going to come to a confession, but he tore his lips away from her after only a second, smirked, and said, "That's what you wanted to hear, right?"

Sakura felt herself go cold. "W—what?" she stuttered, disoriented by the sudden shift.

"You want me to be in love with you, since Neji isn't." Sasuke looked half-exasperated, half-almost-amused, but at least he hadn't pulled away yet. "Real life doesn't work that way, Sakura."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "And why not? Why can't you be in love with me – and _no_, not because Neji isn't, but because _I _am in love with _you_?" She put her hands on Sasuke's forearms, digging her fingers into his skin so he couldn't escape. Sasuke didn't seem to notice. His eyes were hollow, expression uncaring.

"What happened to _'I don't like Sasuke anymore'_?" he reminded her.

Sakura brought his face down to her level so she could glare him straight in the eyes, enunciating clearly so he would understand, "Sasuke-kun. You idiot. I haven't liked you since we were twelve. I have _loved _you more than you could possibly understand, and I _never, ever _stopped."

Sasuke had finally stopped smirking. His gaze was flat, serious, and his shoulders were tense under her palms. Sakura went on, even though her mind was screaming at her to stop before she dug herself a hole she couldn't climb out of, no matter who she liked or what she said. Her heart was beating a mile a minute at his eyes on hers, but she still couldn't stop.

"You never spoke to me, were never comfortable with me like you were with Naruto. I thought, maybe if you saw that I could get over you, we could—" She licked her lips, but her mouth felt very dry. "We could be friends."

Even on the railing, Sakura was shorter than him, and Sasuke straightened to his full height. He peered down at her, and she shrunk into herself. _Why _had she said all those things? _Why _had she bared her feelings like that when she _promised _herself she wouldn't?

_Oh, Sakura_, Inner Sakura resurfaced to despair, _Why must you be such a complete moron?_

She could only wish she knew, as she stared up at Sasuke. Her cheeks were flushed, and she probably looked as miserable as she felt, but she wouldn't let him catch on if she could help it. If she didn't look away and get flustered, maybe she had a chance to save this. Maybe they could be okay—

"So," Sasuke said conversationally, leaning over her so she had to lean further back, gripping the railing so she wouldn't fall, "Are you in love with me now?"

Her gaze flicked down for only a second, but that was all the confirmation he needed. Sakura had always been very easy to read, in spite of how she had managed to fool him and the rest of the team for so long. But he chalked that up to how inexperienced he, Naruto, and Kakashi were in the ways of women.

Sakura, meanwhile, stared at Sasuke's lips – only so she wouldn't have to meet his eyes. Eyes that she knew would burn into her and make her swoon all over again, and forcibly _yank _the truth out of her, whether she wanted to give it or not.

But staring at Sasuke's lips brought up all sorts of feelings as well. Staring at them, she remembered the way that he sometimes smirked at Naruto when he was making a fool of himself, or the way he scowled at Kakashi when he was trying to make a fool out of Sasuke. And while she was thinking about how he smirked at Naruto and scowled at Kakashi, she could've sworn she saw him _smile _at her.

The thought made her freeze, because to her knowledge, Uchiha Sasuke hadn't smiled at anyone since he was eight. But the proof was staring in her face: lips, upturned in an expression softer than a smirk, but still too small to be a flat-out grin, parted to say:

"Sakura. Stop staring at my lips and answer me."

And the spell was shattered, and she frowned up at him and said, "Well, doesn't that give you your answer?"

"Not really. It just tells me you want me to kiss you."

Her face flamed because (a) he was right, and (b) he was making this so _difficult!_

"You're just making fun of me now," she complained. "God, Sasuke, if it wasn't for Naruto, Neji would have _never _been jealous of you in the first place. You're so unromantic."

Sasuke's gaze darkened, and Sakura tensed. Maybe that hadn't been the best thing to say…?

"If you want that idiot to dictate our relationship," he said sourly, "I'm not going out with you."

What had she expected? Anger, mostly. Maybe a bit of sulking. She had, after all, used Neji to get over Sasuke. She had lied about her feelings, even if it had been as much for his benefit as her own. She had dragged them through hell and back with the fake-relationship, and the too-real breakup. She was expecting maybe some spiteful comments, a short argument.

Instead, she got Sasuke's version of a confession. A sweet one, too, at least in her world: her world that consisted of Sasuke, and Sasuke alone.

Smiling wider than she could ever remember doing in her life, Sakura let go of the railing with the full intention of looping her arms around him while the going was good. Sasuke was getting as close to mushy as he ever could, and she planned to take full advantage of it to cuddle. But, because she was Sakura, and nothing ever went right, especially in her love life, she forgot that she was still leaning so far back that she had nothing to support her, and when she let go, she toppled backwards…

Sasuke moved with her, grabbing her around the shoulders, and they both slipped over the railing and off the bridge, into the water below.

"Oww…"

The river was shallow, and the fall wasn't high, but Sasuke had still tried to be a gentleman and switched their positions so that Sakura landed sprawled on him – even if there was nothing very gentlemanly about how his hands had landed automatically on various parts of her anatomy as she lay across him.

She rubbed her nose. "Your chest is too hard."

"Sorry," Sasuke deadpanned, and she laughed. She couldn't imagine _ever _having been so happy, and it was, as usual, all because of Sasuke. She would probably get on his nerves pretty soon with how good her mood was, but right now, she couldn't bring herself to care as she watched him push the wet hair out of his eyes. He met her blindingly bright green gaze, bemused. "What?"

"I just really missed you," she answered honestly.

"I… didn't go anywhere."

"But _I _almost went to the dark side," she reminded him.

Sasuke nodded very seriously. "We'll discuss that later," he said, so firmly, that Sakura burst into a fit of giggles and launched herself at him, elation running through her so fiercely that she didn't even care when Sasuke told her she was heavy – though it did earn him a pinch.

"I love you, Sasuke!" She was half-sitting in his lap, and her wet clothes were sticking to her body, the cold seeping in and goosebumps sprouting over her bare arms and legs, wherever she wasn't pressed against Sasuke, and she was uncomfortable, but she wasn't about to let him go. Not when she had an excuse. Not when he wasn't pushing her off.

Not when he was putting his own arms around her, slowly, tentatively.

"I know," Sasuke mumbled into her hair, and Sakura thought her heart might burst.

Everything was finally falling into place.

"What are you waiting for? Kiss her!"

Sakura and Sasuke looked up, and there was Naruto, hanging off the side of the bridge and wearing a goofy grin.

"I do all that work to get you guys together," he went on, "And you can't even show some affection? You're an idiot! Do I need to throw another rock at you?"

Sakura distinctly felt Sasuke growl, deep in his chest.

"You might want to run," she advised.

"I'm not scared of him," Naruto bragged. "He _owes _me. If it wasn't for me, you two would never get together!"

"Actually," said a new voice, just as Kakashi appeared, hanging upside-down off a branch and scratching his chin thoughtfully. "If it wasn't for my mission, Sasuke would never have looked twice at Sakura."

It was Sakura's turn to growl, and Sasuke patted her shoulder comfortingly. "That's not true?" he offered lamely. When she turned her head, his cheeks were dusted red, and he refused to look at her. She beamed.

"Guess we kinda butchered the mission," Sakura mused.

Kakashi smiled at her. "Maybe, maybe not."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto wanted to know.

"What have I always told you, Naruto? Look underneath the underneath." There was a twinkle in his lone visible eye that made Sakura wonder. Could he…? But no. Not even Kakashi could predict how Sasuke would react to the mission, or manipulate Naruto so effortlessly, or guess her feelings…

But then again, her old teacher never ceased to surprise her. Maybe this had been his plan all along. Sakura doubted she would ever know.

"Now, I'm sure you two are comfortable," Kakashi continued, leering at Sakura and Sasuke, "But don't you think you should get out of the water? That's inappropriate."

Sakura and Sasuke couldn't get out fast enough. Naruto laughed, glad that _finally, _things were as they should be.

-o-

Two weeks later found Team Seven back at their bridge, this time all of them dry. Nothing was different from how it had been a month ago: Kakashi was still late, Naruto was still loud, Sasuke was still aloof.

But now Sakura stood by Sasuke, smiling all-too-happily, brushing the tips of his fingers with her own, and he didn't pull back.

"When are you going to get over him already?" Naruto grumped. "You two make me _sick_."

Sasuke glowered at him. "You only wish _you _could get a girl."

"I don't wanna get _a _girl," Naruto argued. "I wanna be a pimp like Shikamaru."

"Doesn't he kind of have a girlfriend?" Sakura pointed out.

"Ah, Sakura-chan. The less you know, the better. Anyways, girls are not a problem for me. I should have an information booth or something—"

"Yo."

"You're la—!" Sakura broke off. "Uh, hi, Kiba…" What was he doing here?

"Hey." Kiba looked as nervous as Sakura had ever seen him, including the time he needed a shot in his anus and his teammates were watching. Sakura was concerned until he said, "Naruto, I, uh, hear you're in the matchmaking business…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh." When Kiba was silent, he broke out in a delighted grin. "Oh, no. Don't tell me. _You _admit to needing _my _help getting a girl?" Naruto laughed hard, clutching the railing for support, while Kiba glared at him without comment. Finally, Sakura took pity on him.

"Stop being so insensitive," she scolded. Sasuke slapped Naruto upside the head for good measure. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun."

"No problem."

"What do you need, Kiba?" Kakashi asked to get them back on track.

Kiba scowled at his feet, clearly embarrassed. "It's…" He sighed, exasperated. "Hinata."

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto repeated, frowning thoughtfully.

"The one who faints around you all the time," Sasuke offered unhelpfully. Kiba grit his teeth, and Sakura elbowed him. "What?"

"Just stop talking," she hissed.

"Sure, I'll help!" Naruto beamed. "Hinata-chan won't know what hit her!"

Sakura slumped against Sasuke's shoulder as Naruto chattered on about his plans. "Why am I getting déjà vu?" she asked wearily.

"It never ends in this place," Sasuke muttered. "Why did I leave Sound?"

Sakura pinched him, hard. "Because you missed me," she said, fisting her hands in a promise of pain if he didn't agree.

She was so violent, so temperamental, and so weird. She took pleasure in his pain and teased him mercilessly, and she could be just plain cruel. But under it all, even if he couldn't see it for so long, she was just a girl that loved him with all her heart, so Sasuke pressed his palm against hers and squeezed her fingers in silent agreement.

**END**

"So first, we need to know Hinata-chan."

"Like?"

"Uh, favorite color?"

"…Orange."

…**Or not**

* * *

**I'll miss this. :(**


End file.
